Fire Emblem: Heroic Lust
by dannydaniel
Summary: A bunch of FE characters from across the games getting close and having some fun! Open for requests (2 after each new chapter) if I like them! Pretty slow updates! Crack Ships welcome! Robin, Corrin, Tiki, Marth, Lyn, Camilla, and more! NSFW NSFW NSFW
1. Beginnings

**The Beginning**

Hey guys, Danny here! This will be very similar to my Kid Icarus fic, although I expect to get way more requests! I also feel more sexually about FE characters so I'll probably update on here more often and also do my one stuff on here if no one is requesting. So yeah, please request, and as I said before, I'm straight and don't have a good idea about doing lesbian/gay sex so please forgive me if any requests you had are badly done. But other than that, we should be good to go. I love certain characters a lot and I apologize if my bias shows in some aspects.

Let's get some sweet steamy sex going, please request from anywhere in the FE universe, crack ship, canon ship, headcanon, anything! Rated M for a reason.


	2. M Robin X Lissa-Passionate Union (Short)

**1.) Robin X Lissa, requested by Temporal King**

 **(First lemon please be gentle hehe)**

It had been months since the war, almost a year. The war that changed everything. The war that brought on so much pain and suffering. But also so much love.

It was the wedding night of the now Prince Robin and Princess Lissa. Many had objected to their wedding, yet Chrom fully supported and advocated their relationship - albeit not without some convincing that had to be done. The two were eventually able to quench the people's anger - after all, it wasn't considered normal that a Plegian be wed to the Ylissean princess. Whether this was a matter of racism or national pride was unknown; but the citizens would not stand for Robin being with Lissa. The convincing of the general public was largely helped by the results and sacrifices of the war. Robin's martyrdom was soon heralded by many to be the greatest act of heroism in modern Ylisse. Finally, the two were able to rejoice and get married.

The ceremony went very well, with many of the loyal Shepards giving it their all in decorations, food, and the it came time to exchange their vows, they did so with much happiness and the Shepherds gave a big shout to commemorate. It was truly a celebration that was fitting of a royal marriage. When the prince and princess kissed, they did so with an open passion. In fact, Lissa kissed with such ferocity that Chrom and the Shepherds felt extraordinarily awkward. Still after that, the party went as planned and lasted until late into the night, with many of its participants getting drunk, except for the newly wedded pair.

It was four, deep in the night. Robin and Lissa both felt an extreme desire for sex, although neither were sure that the other was lusting so soon after their marriage. Robin carried Lissa into the their chambers, the bed decorated and adorned by their friends. Robin stared at it as he brought Lissa in, thinking of the possibilities. Even now, he felt her small yet muscled and curvy body against his. Meanwhile, Lissa was getting hot now that the bed was in sight as well. She had always dreamed of making love on the night of her marriage, especially with Robin, who she loved very deeply ever since she laid eyes on him.

Then...she felt it. A hard, poking… _thing_ that seemed to be…. Robin's member? Was it possible? Did he want to… "R-Robin, please put me down."

Robin obeyed and gently let her go, feeling her figure slide down his body. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress, with her hair straightened and flowing down her exposed shoulders. Lissa looked down, her arms at his shoulders. She felt his heat, and combined with hers, her lust had reached new levels. She wanted very, very badly to have Robin ram into her, but she wasn't completely sure he did.

"Robin…" she murmured as her lips melted into his. Her arms snaked around his back, and then to his hair. Robin deepened the kiss, entering his tongue into her mouth. She gladly complied, stroking his hair as the two made out. The pair eventually stopped; they needed to get some air. For a moment then, they caressed each other, each other's necks, arms, asses.

At this point they both knew that each other wanted it. Finally, Lissa looked into his eyes, and said three words; words that would dictate the rest of their night, "Take me, Robin."

And with that, Robin's lust jumped to new heights and his dick hardened to its max capacity. Oh, he _would_ take her, he would make her the happiest girl in the world. He joined their mouths once again, this time far more vigorously. Their tongues danced with each other as saliva joined them. They started to make their way to the bed, although they didn't dare to break the kiss. Robin leaned into Lissa, making her fall back gently on the bed as they continued their liplock.

Lissa could feel his penis pressing into her now, as they tasted each other's lips. Robin's mouth trailed down to her neck, where he kissed and sucked, surely leaving many hickeys. Her hands roamed his smooth white hair as she experienced pure bliss. This was it-her wedding night she had always dreamed of. Robin made his way down her body, feeling her breasts. Her erect nipples were very noticeable and Robin traced around them through the cloth of the dress. "O-oh, Robin! T-that feels amazing, too amazing, but come on enough with the teasing! I just want you so bad…"

Robin chuckled and replied, "Whatever you wish, my princess. This is everything I've ever wanted." From there, the two undressed, Lissa ditching her beautiful gown and Robin leaving his tuxedo. They were now naked, making out once again on the bed. Robin's dick was just so alluring, and Lissa couldn't wait any longer. She shoved Robin off of her, so that he was on his back and his head close to the footboard. "Sorry Robin, I'm going to have to take charge."

"Dammit Lissa, you always were feisty. Do with me as you wish!" Lissa took this to heart, and mounted his very warm and gigantic penis. Robin gasped-she was so tight. Lissa moaned, as he was so very big and satisfying; they seemed to be the perfect fit for each other. It pained Lissa greatly, but she had practiced for this. Almost immediately, she began bouncing, with her petite yet firm breasts bouncing along with her.

The room then became filled with their moans and groans of pleasure and lust. All of their kisses, all of their make outs had come to his-the two of them fucking. Their session became more intense, with Robin holding her hips and later grabbing her breasts and neck. The sound of her drenching wet pussy and his colossal dick slapping and smacking over and over as they engaged in the act became louder and louder. They began uttering each other's name, with more desperation in each rotation than the last.

The tactician's hands now went down to her surprisingly large ass, caressing and rubbing the soft flesh. Lissa's tongue began to stick out slightly, not able to keep it in her. The duo was panting now, the both of them imminently approaching their peaks. Each time the healer bounced on him, his dick would get deeper inside her, bringing them closer and making the situation more intimate.

"ROBIN, ROBIN, ROBIN, OH YES, OHHH YES. I NEED YOU SO MUCH. PLEASE, PLEASE, FILL ME UP." Robin was also frantically yelling her name as he could feel the tightening of his cock. They were reaching their climaxes, it was rushing to their cores as the two continued their sex. Lissa's arms were on his shoulder and his hands were feeling her breasts as her walls tightened even more around his now cumming dick. "IT FEELS SO GOOD ROBIN, FUCK ME."

Robin complied, continuing the act and slamming her ass down on him until she achieved orgasm as well. She collapsed on him, tired and thoroughly, thoroughly, fucked. She fell unconscious right then, as Robin stared at her blissful face. He tucked her in and fell asleep as well. He could only hope that the rest of their marriage held many passionate nights.

 **So there it is! Please be honest, I know it's not the best. I got a lot more reviews than I thought honestly, please be patient with me :)**


	3. Pathetic, I'm sorry

After 4 months or so, finally I'm back! (Sort of!)

Over time I hope that my writing has improved, and I'm excited to see what you guys think of it! I'll try to update about once a month or so, which I know sounds extremely long, but I hope to keep it consistent, and I promise that I'll try to get these out as fast as I can while still keeping at least a certain degree of decency. I've also thought of a new system for requests, here are the rules:

 **After each chapter is uploaded, I'll be taking two requests at a time**

These two requests won't necessarily be posted after the latest chapter, there will be others to get to first

 **To submit a viable request, please tell me the characters featured, any specific actions/positions/settings and how long you want it to be (Short, Medium, Long : Shorter ones will get out faster and be about the length of "Passionate Union" but I'll aim to get them out faster while the long ones will be about the length of this chapter but will take far longer to write - all current requests are being made into longer ones)**

Please be patient for your request and know that I'm working on them as frequently as I can

Any chapters that are specified as such won't be proceeding requests, I'll let you guys know

Not all characters are allowed, such as explicitly child-like ones, I'll try to inform the requester if it is denied (it might even just be if I despise the ship)

Feel free to request characters who have never met, crackships are fun!

Along with this, I might get out a few shorter chapters every now and then, but we'll see how that works out. Today a new chapter will be uploaded, and I'll be taking two requests, as mentioned above.

Happy reading, and have an awesome day!


	4. Update 1 - I'm sort of Back!

After 4 months or so, finally I'm back! (Sort of!)

Over time I hope that my writing has improved, and I'm excited to see what you guys think of it! I'll try to update about once a month or so, which I know sounds extremely long, but I hope to keep it consistent, and I promise that I'll try to get these out as fast as I can while still keeping at least a certain degree of decency. I've also thought of a new system for requests, here are the rules:

 **After each chapter is uploaded, I'll be taking two requests at a time**

These two requests won't necessarily be posted after the latest chapter, there will be others to get to first

 **To submit a viable request, please tell me the characters featured, any specific actions/positions/settings and how long you want it to be (Short, Medium, Long : Shorter ones will get out faster and be about the length of "Passionate Union" but I'll aim to get them out faster while the long ones will be about the length of this chapter but will take far longer to write - all current requests are being made into longer ones)**

Please be patient for your request and know that I'm working on them as frequently as I can

Any chapters that are specified as such won't be proceeding requests, I'll let you guys know

Not all characters are allowed, such as explicitly child-like ones, I'll try to inform the requester if it is denied (it might even just be if I despise the ship)

Feel free to request characters who have never met, crackships are fun!

Along with this, I might get out a few shorter chapters every now and then, but we'll see how that works out. Today a new chapter will be uploaded, and I'll be taking two requests, as mentioned above.

Happy reading, and have an awesome day!


	5. Hana X Lon'qu (Long)

**2.) Hana X Lon'qu, requested by Guest**

 **Hopefully this is a lot better, please enjoy!**

 **Setting of Act : Arena Forest (Askr)**

This girl really, really annoyed him. Ever since she had been summoned into Askr by Kiran, she had been teasing and playing around with him. Lon'qu didn't even know why she chose him of all people to mess around with. Sure, they were some of the first warriors summoned into this strange world, but how did she know that _he_ was the one who had difficulties with women? It was infuriating.

She would make him flustered and annoy him to no end. Lon'qu could do nothing about it, she would giggle in his face, make fun of his hair, anything. And each and every time, Lon'qu would simply freeze and stutter something incomprehensible. His problem was always annoying, but now it was stifling his ability to defend his dignity.

The worst part, however, was that he had to admit that she was a remarkably gifted swordswoman. During one of their "talks," she had mentioned that she was the daughter of a great samurai (Lon'qu later found out that samurai are elite Hoshidan warriors) and that she had spent her entire life refining her skills to better protect her liege, Lady Sakura. There was no way Lon'qu could convince Kiran to leave Hana out of battles or anything, because she was a real asset. Her speed and strength were astonishing and nearly unparalleled as of yet. It made Lon'qu feel even more insecure about himself.

Yet… he found himself always watching her. During battle, his instinct was to glance over to her direction and check if she was okay. She had a strange aura to her, something that made her seem familiar yet still very new. He was drawn to her, whether he could admit it or not.

All of his buried feelings began to unearth themselves even further when he eavesdropped on a conversation she and the summoner were having. He found out that Hana's father, the esteemed samurai, had tragically died when she was young. This motivated her to learn how to fight and never let her guard down. Lon'qu would think about this at night, and spend entire days thinking about her and why she had chosen to hide her experiences with her happy-go-lucky demeanor.

Based on what he knew of her past, they shared similar experiences. Lon'qu's best friend as a child was a girl named Ke'ri, who was attacked and later killed. Because of his guilt, he ran away and trained hard to protect those he might eventually care about. Hana, on the other hand, had her father killed when she was so young. This caused her to take up the sword and undergo relentless training in order to make sure those she had to protect were safe. They really weren't too different, and Lon'qu eventually came to realize that, as strange as he thought it was.

And then there was the other matter; she was absolutely _stunning_ , even in her battle gear. The outfit she wore complemented her physique excellently, highlighting her creamy long legs and surprisingly large ass. Lon'qu always shamed himself for staring a second too long at her in the middle of battle. After all, his job was to perform well and take out the enemies he was assigned to. Looking at women so shamelessly like that was a huge risk that he shouldn't take. But eventually, he realized that wasn't the reason he was so ashamed of viewing Hana like that. All of his life, Lon'qu had been afraid of women. He had always assumed it might have been because of losing Ke'ri. Now, he realized; what if he was perverted? What if his years of not interacting with women had taken a toll on him, and now he was trapped? These questions boggled his mind, and clouded his ability to fight even more.

Even then, Lon'qu couldn't help it. The warrior would still find himself gazing at the beautiful young Hoshidan, whether it was her flowing mahogany hair or her curves that made him go insane. He wanted desperately to tell her how he felt, but couldn't bring himself to do it. It would be too humiliating, and just because she played around with him a bit and tried to make conversation didn't mean anything. So Lon'qu waited, one day, perhaps, he would express his

feelings.

Now, Hana secretly held some really...personal feelings toward the stoic swordsman. Of course he was simply breathtaking in battle, but Hana noticed just how handsome he was right when he was summoned by Kiran. Those tight biceps, his muscular stature - those were assets highly valued by Hoshidans and Hana was no different. However, he also possessed a strong jawline and a very handsome face in general. She also found his shyness around women endearing, and would often try to make him flustered. Eventually though, she realized just how much he meant to her. He was one of the only warriors summoned whom she actually felt comfortable with, even if he didn't feel too comfy with her.

So many of the heroes were divine beings, or legendary warriors, so to have someone in the same realm as her was incredibly comforting. Sure he was distant, but his visible frustration always made Hana feel at ease. Everytime she teased him, everytime she made him blush that crimson bluish of his, she felt at home.

Hana also grew to depend on him as a warrior, as his swordplay and technique were befitting of one from Ferox, which she had heard was a kingdom from his world that was based all around strength. She could barely understand all of the different realities and timelines jumbled up together in Askr. All she could do was fight for the summoner and make sure Sakura would be safe, if she was ever summoned, that is.

Even then, her feelings went deeper. The two brunettes had developed a sort of bond with each other. Hana believed it was from all of their battles together; intense parleys between so many different warriors had given the two an incentive to stay together and watch each others backs. Over time, that need for survival had morphed into something else for Hana - a need for Lon'qu himself. She feared that she was taking things too fast, they weren't even dating yet, after all, and yet she wanted his body dearly, and desperately. Not only to fulfill her carnal desire, but to show him just how much she cared.

The breeze was refreshing, rattling all of the trees and grass. Lon'qu was on the field, ready for battle alongside Titania, Camus, and of course, Hana. It was hard to make out exactly, but it looked like they were up against quite a powerful team - Nowi, Minerva, Xander, and Klein. The summoner was naturally skilled at their job but still inexperienced, and had never battled against a team which was so martially gifted until this point.

Even so, the summoner decided that Titania and Camus could handle Nowi and Xander, while Lon'qu would have to face Minerva and Hana was necessary to cut down Klein. As the battle begun, the warrior horsemen dashed off to fight their assigned targets. Lon'qu ran off on his own like he was directed to, disappearing into the woods. Meanwhile, Hana went in a different direction, trying to track Klein before the archer general could shoot anyone.

Lon'qu tried to stay as quiet as possible in the woods; he was no assassin, but a skilled warrior knew when footplay is important. He figured that finding Minerva should be easy, as she was mounted on a colossal wyvern when all of a sudden, she appeared from above, attempting to crash down on Lon'qu! Luckily, he rolled away just in time, dodging her fearsome assault. Normally he would have no trouble dispatching an axe user, but Minerva's wyvern made it hard to get leverage and play to his strengths. Nevertheless, he dashed at her with a swift sword strike. The Red Dragoon barely blocked it, caught off guard.

To this, he unleashed a barrage of quick strikes, most of which were parried with her Hauteclere. Eventually he was able to get a slash into her rib cage, creating a wide wound. With a grunt, she made her wyvern spin around, giving her some range to keep away from the stoic swordsman. Lon'qu smirked; from here, it should be easy. Minerva was among the most powerful heroes, but thanks to Lon'qu's weapon advantage and the thick foliage preventing Minerva's wyvern from moving around much, the battle was in his favor.

Lon'qu was just about to leap in order to finish the Macedonian princess, but before he could, a painfully cold arrow found its way to his arm, paralysing him! Lon'qu stumbled and fell, and as he did so, he saw that it was from the Archer General himself, hiding beside a tree, who had fired the projectile. This was luckily followed by a raging Hana, that beautiful samurai, slicing through Klein, disintegrating him back to the summoner where he would be revived for a later battle.

Unfortunately, the threat of Minerva still remained, but Hana was too fast. Before Minerva could chop down Lon'qu, Hana intercepted and block the strike. With this, Hana jumped over her head in a great acrobatic feat to land on Minerva's wyvern, right behind her. However, Minerva predicted this and slashed at Hana. Luckily, all it did was destroy her breastplate but the force knocked her off the wyvern. This was Lon'qu's chance! Mustering all of his strength, he grabbed his sword and sliced through the soon to be disintegrated Minerva. After this, he collapsed, as the arrow was still in his arm and he was losing blood rapidly.

Hana gasped, "Lon'qu! No, no, no! Please, no!" The Hoshidan propped him against a tree while she tried to find the vulnerary she had always carried with her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Lon'qu's vision began to black out. "Stay with me! PLEASE! Please…" Hana yelled.

She sat down next to him, or rather, ON him; it was the fastest way to administer the vulnerary. As she applied the medicine and leaned in on his arm, she could feel his rasped, warm breathing on her neck and down to her chest. When Hana's body was extended to rub the vulnerary on his muscled arm, her legs were sprawled near his knees, creating an undeniable sexual tension. As she rubbed his arm, his wounds began to heal and the arrow fell out of the hole it had created. She couldn't help but feel remarkably warm as she felt his biceps and felt the heat coming from his lower areas. As she moved forward a bit more, their cores met each other, although they were yet covered by their clothes.

At this, Lon'qu gasped and looked up, right in Hana's eyes. The Hoshidan met his, and then immediately looked back down, which Lon'qu did as well. She continued applying the vulnerary, rubbing his calloused arms, feeling the results of all his years of swordplay. Lon'qu groaned and placed his hand on her wrist, not entirely sure of what would follow. Hana slowly closed in, leaning forward to him, and after Lon'qu did the same, the two met in an innocent kiss.

Their lips continued to play with each other as Hana wrapped her arms around his shoulders, embracing the flustered swordsman. Lon'qu's hands, in turn, went up to her beautiful hair, glowing in the sun. He felt her soft, caramel colored strands as the kiss continued. Lon'qu was rather inexperienced, but he had a surprising amount of enthusiasm, almost biting her lip every now and then. However, Hana was far more refined and skilled. This caused her to break off, giggling on the way. "M-must you make fun of me, even now?!" Lon'qu exclaimed.

After another annoying yet adorable giggle, Hana replied, "No silly, just trying to teach you how to kiss!"

And with that she lifted his chin a little and went for his mouth again, this time probing her tongue into his mouth. Lon'qu, wide-eyed and confused, was not sure what to do, but he was very aroused and his growing dick was getting unbearable. Hana licked Lon'qu's tongue, then his inner cheeks, and then back to his tongue. She started to grind herself into his loins, eliciting a lustful groan. Then she broke the kiss off again, a strand of saliva following her lips as they left Lon'qu's.

Unexpectedly, Lon'qu aggressively leaned in and met her mouth again, this time with a fiery passion of his own. His tongue licked her lips, then entered her mouth. Hana was pleasantly surprised and grabbed Lon'qu's hands. She guided them under her clothes, to her butt. Lon'qu normally would've been paralyzed but at this point he was so infatuated that he started to caress and rub her ass, just as he thought she'd want him to. Now it was Hana who was moaning into his lips, and she leaned further into the swordsman. Lon'qu started to almost violently run his hands along her ass, needy for more. This escalated when he squeezed it hard, forcing a yelp from the horny Hoshidan. Lon'qu kissed her even deeper now as his hands went down to her soppy cunt.

Hana caught the memo and ripped open Lon'qu's pants to unleash his needy dick. She started to rub along its sides as Lon'qu discarded her already broken breastplate and ripped open her shirt to reveal two beautiful tits, waiting just for him. He ripped her shirt further to her waist, revealing her toned abs. This caused his penis to rub and touch against Hana's muscled stomach, which made him think he might just cum right there. At this point both of them were moaning quite loudly as Lon'qu fingered her and ran his tongue down her neck while Hana rubbed the sides of his fully erect dick. The swordsman then brought his hands up to her perky breasts, and began to squeeze and pinch them. Hana was moaning uncontrollably now and started to mutter his name. "I need you, Lon'qu… do you mind if we…" she moaned out.

"Not at all." Lon'qu answered with a slight grin.

With that, Hana slid down her soaked panties and "sat" on Lon'qu's dick with her vagina. It was painful, yes, but the pleasure she had already gained from it was completely worth it. Lon'qu let her adjust a little bit though as he continued circling her pointy tits. "Okay, Lon'qu, no more teasing!" Hana told him as she started to bounce on his huge penis.

Lon'qu just smiled and the two of them placed their hands on each other's shoulders as the love-making continued. Her pussy was so tight and so wet, it was impressive that Lon'qu didn't explode immediately. The feeling of ecstasy began to wash over the two as they stared into their eyes and got lost in each other. From now on, it was just the two of them, alone, in the woods away from the others, banging each other without a care in the world.

Hana looked so beautiful as she rode him, bits of her hair stuck to her sweaty skin. To be fair, he didn't know if she was covered with mostly sweat or his saliva - he had licked so much of her at this point. Her thighs closed tight around his hips, pale flesh clashing against his own, tanner shade. Lon'qu also looked incredibly hot, panting as her ass slammed into his thighs over and over again, creating a loud slapping noise. His hair was all ruffled up and his body was covered with sweat.

The two continued at their intense fucking a while more, pants turning into groans turning into feverish utterances of each other's names. His dick was huge and it satisfied her so. Each time she brought herself down upon him, it got even further into her pussy, soon to spray there. Deeper and deeper in her cavern in went, getting closer to her center with each thrust and bounce. She really did love him, and the experience was something that might never be surpassed for her. Lon'qu's hands slid down once more to her breasts but then back to her neck. She threw her head back as he fondled her and worshipped her.

The Hoshidan's moans spurred Lon'qu on, and contrasted with his deep groans. His fingers' circling and fondling of her nipples caused her back to arch, bringing them closer together. One of his hands snaked down to her hard ass. The swordsman from Chon'sin was far more confident in general, switching between her features feverishly. He wanted to feel as much of her as possible, and as such kept alternating between her tits, rump, and neck. This treatment made Hana feel like she was some kind of goddess, especially with just how _desperate_ Lon'qu seemed in his ministrations.

Eventually Hana gave out, overwhelmed by the amazing penis throbbing inside her and his calloused hands grabbing at her boobs. She secreted her womanly juices onto his dick and groin, spreading it all over his clothes. Lon'qu wasn't finished yet however, and continued at it for a few more minutes. Hana didn't mind him using her pussy to finish off, she stayed there and relished at the act. When Lon'qu did cum into her, she felt more alive than ever and leaned into him uncontrollably as he yelled her name. The two stayed as they were for a while, too tired and fucked to care about anything else, soaked dick still in dripping pussy.

Who knows when, they recovered their full senses. Hana said, "Hehe, I knew you had it in you, Lon'qu."

Lon'qu, surprisingly not embarrassed, replied, "Hana… that was amazing. We should probably get back now though, I'm amazed that they haven't even found us yet."

Hana thought for a while but then answered, "Woah woah woah, mister. If they haven't found us yet, who's to say they will for a while? I say we have more f-"

Hana was interrupted by a grinning Lon'qu, who leaned in and kissed her while gently laying her to the ground so her wet back was in contact with the earth. He went for her ass again and gave it a squeeze. Surely they could still engage in another battle or two?

 **I got a lot of constructive (and not so constructive) criticism for the last chapter, I hope this one is a lot better! I tried to expand on their characters a lot more and in general make it a lot longer, hopefully it shows. As mentioned, I'll be taking two requests now! Please hurry, you never know if time's up or not!**


	6. F Robin X Chrom - Whole Again (Short)

**3.) Chrom X Female Robin, requested by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNygeness**

 **This is a "Short" chapter so I was able to get it out relatively quickly. Two more requests are available because remember, after every new chapter (unless otherwise specified), I'll take a new pair of requests! Enjoy, I based this off their supports in Awakening!**

 **Art :**

 **Setting of Act : Ylisstol Castle (Ylisse)**

It was a warm summer night, the kind where clothes chafe and sweat is abundant. Indoors, it wasn't much better, with the humidity of Ylisse entering even the most ornate of homes, such as that of the prince. His wife Robin kissed her children Morgan and Lucina good night after reading them a quick bedtime story. While Morgan was still a toddler, Lucina was approaching 7 years old and was always fascinated in her reading. The story had been about the Hero King and his wife, as many of the literature for children nowadays were. Robin tucked them in and dimmed the lights, walking away to her bedroom. She loved them with an unimaginable compassion, but tonight she just wanted to head to bed.

The tactician had faced a long day, as not only were some of her tactical plans proven to be tested at their limits, but Chrom had seemed distant from her for the whole day. Her worries about him growing uninterested with her were beginning to surface, and while it wasn't anything too major, she hoped that everything was okay. Perhaps all of the talk about being unfit for the king or having a Plegian with a Ylissean noble had gone to his head? He was rather impressionable sometimes...but she couldn't believe that. He _had_ to still care, she had done so much for and with him. Hopefully it was just him being his usual aloof self, which she had come to love.

Although, combined with the unbearable heat and having to return home to take care of the kids, it had left Robin frustrated. More likely than not, she knew, it was just a bad day. She walked into her and Chrom's shared room where she took off her cloak, leaving only her sweater like undergarments to cover her top. Entering the restroom to take a nice, soothing bath, she suddenly stopped at the sight of her husband stark naked in the tub. "O-oh! Robin! What in the blazes-" he stammered.

" AAAAGGGGHHHH! CHROM! I'm so sorry! S-so so sorry!" she yelled, running out of the bathroom. She was beyond embarrassed, she had just invaded on her husband the exact same way they used to get mad at each other about! What a perfect way to end off her terrible day. She stood there outside the bathroom, her face crimson red and her skin soaked with sweat. The image of her beloved's body incite her, as it never failed to. Replaying the moment in her head brought in mind his muscular stature and fulfilling member, that which she had already had a few encounters with, as evidenced by Lucina and Morgan. The tips of her breasts uncontrollably hardened, leaving her with a new thirst. "Why is today so cursed….now I'm feeling aroused, so late into the night…." her mind wandered.

For all of her new life with Chrom, she had dealt with so much. These experiences had tested her to her very core, and it also tested the bond she had with Chrom. Through everything, they had been able to make it out stronger and have their relationship strengthened in the process. One of their very first encounters, when at first he found her in the bathing tent naked, had not ended with a positive note, similar to an event that followed a few days after, with her finding him nude as well. They had later told each other in their married life that while they had feelings for each other before that, those meetings had sparked a new, more physical and primal desire in both of them. Now, Robin felt that same spark reignited, and perhaps more fiery than ever. She was deep in her thoughts when Chrom called her over, "Robin. Honey. Could you come in here?"

After a gulp, the tactician followed through, entering in the bathroom only to find Chrom still with no clothing. "Chrom! Have you no shame?! You're still not dressed?!" she exclaimed, shutting her eyes.

The Ylissean walked over to her and grabbed one of her hands with his own. The other, he used to prop her chin up to his taller figure. Chuckling, he said softly, "Robin. There's no need to be embarrassed. Open your eyes. I need to see them."

The strategist complied, still red but feeling more comfortable. "We've had so many nights of love, yet you still feel so alienated?" Chrom asked her.

"Chrom...it's just a matter of common decency." she explained.

"We're husband and wife. And I love you, above all else. Do you really think I care about if you see my body? We've done things with each other that wouldn't serve to be brought to light. Even more importantly, we've died for each other, figuratively and literally. We are two halves of a greater whole, Robin."

Robin grinned her classic lovable grin and whispered to him, "Chrom, you hopeless dork…" before mashing her lips to his. The prince moaned into her kiss, taking his time to enjoy her lips. His hands reached down to her shockingly firm ass, giving it a clearly lustful yet gentle squeeze. Robin, however, was far more needy. Her hands switched from being on his broad and muscled shoulders to stroking his steadily heightening dick. It grew to first meet her still clothed thighs and then to her stomach. Even her kisses were more vigorous, her tongue utterly dominating his own. From all of their makeouts, this was by far the loudest and most intense, with saliva dribbling from their mouths. This made it a more moist experience, especially combined with Chrom's wet body, from his short and interrupted bath.

The white-haired beauty began to slip off her bra-like sweater. Chrom could only watch in pleasure and astonishment as her top was now fully revealed. "D-damn…" the prince let out in awe.

His wife's breasts had always been rather large, just restricted by her cloak and sweater, but he was just surprised that even after feeding two babies, they had still retained their vigor."A-are we doing this? Now?"

Robin smirked knowingly and said, "What do you think? Just take me already Chrom, it's not our first and it won't be our last."

The mixture of her seducing words, the sight of her still youthful boobs, the moistness on his skin and inside his body, and the warm atmosphere from the bath all worked to make the branded prince snap. His muscular body grabbed Robin by her back with her legs instinctively closing around his waist, dashed, and slammed her into their nearby bed. He first untied her ponytails, letting the tactician's hair fall flat on the bed. Chrom kissing her, this time being the more dominant one, and then traveled down her neck, planting kisses until he reached her breasts. Clearly he had been dealing with sexual frustrations for a while now, as he voraciously treated himself to her skin.

His tongue swirled around her left nipple as Robin grabbed the back of his head and moaned in gratification. Eager to advance, she started grinding her hips against Chrom's damp groin, eliciting grunts from her lover and increasing the friction between their cores. He switched to her other nipple while pulling down her pants, taking it off enough to grant easy access when the time came. His hands ran down the sides of her thighs, taking in her heavenly scent.

Robin was in bliss, enjoying the grinding of their centers, his robust hands roaming her legs, and of course his mouth obsessed with her teats, all with her head laid back. Every time they had indulged in each other in the past, he had always worshipped her like this. Using all of her assets and features and truly appreciating them to the fullest. The bluenette continued to bury his face in her breasts, causing his wife to moan out, "Chrom…"

Her husband left her tits for a moment to meet her lips again, engaging in a quick yet passionate kiss before returning to her chest. 'G-gods….what has gotten into you…?" Robin whispered with a quick giggle.

Chrom faced her and worriedly asked, "S-sorry! Is everything okay?"

The loving tactician touched his cheek with her hand and pulled in for a tender kiss before replying, "More than okay. I'm ready, love."

Her prince smiled happily and entered her waiting and dripping pussy. There was minimal pain for Robin, as she was very used to it by now, although Chrom was absolutely shocked. Despite giving birth twice and engaging in countless sessions, her twat was still remarkably tight. He pinned her arms to the top, arching her back towards him. The outline of his dick in her snatch was made much clearer as her stomach was stretched out to her lover. "Naga, Chrom! Your cock!"

"Did you forget so easily?"

Robin entered a stupor as he rammed into her with little held back, trying his hardest to fulfill her needs. Her spots were hit rather quickly, and he was able to fit in quite a bit of his tool with ease. His ass tightened as did her legs' grip on his waist, driving him closer and making the exchange more intimate. She moaned out in glee, her wishes being fulfilled by her husband. "Fill me up Chrom! Keep on going!"

To this, the muscular man began a new liplock with her while thrusting with a renewed power. His Falchion slammed into her quivering vagina, sounds of wet flesh echoing around their room. Natural fluids dribbled from their union, staining their already soaked bedsheets. Her recently moistened, creamy boobs were crushed by his brawny chest, each pair of stiff tits colliding. The sensation of Robin's nipples scraping against Chrom's brawny chest as parts of her boobs were squeezed out to the side led to an intense twitching in his moving dick.

Their kissing got more vibrant, Robin sucking on his upper lips before returning to the familiar domain of their shared mouths. The two shared breath as well as saliva, performing at their best. There they were, husband and wife, fighter and tactician, prince and commoner, champion of Naga and spawn of Grima. Two halves of a greater whole, now having become one entity. This could not be clearer, as they were almost locked to one another at this point.

Chrom let out a moan, "Robin! Almost there!"

His wife licked his lips and yelled softly, "Go ahead! Do it!"

The swordsman felt his dick tightening in her constricting cunt before painting her still fertile womb with his kingly cream. Like an ideal lover, however, Chrom kept on ramming into her with his still stiff cock. His eagerness to please was rewarded with Robin's moans and pants. Tongue once again met her writhing neck to lick off sweat and replace it with saliva. If anything, Chrom wanted to make sure that Robin knew that they were each other's, no one else's, and that nothing and nobody would ever break their bond or this special connection. Soon enough, his partner felt it coming too, moaning into the air as she let her pent up tension loose.

Just as suddenly as they had started, their impulses had died down. Chrom started, "That was…"

Robin kissed his cheek and finished, "...maybe second place for the best?"

Chrom smiled wholeheartedly and said, "My words exactly." He took his soaked penis out of her, lying down to sleep.

"Woah, woah, woah, sir!" Robin exclaimed comedically. "Who's going to clean this all up?"

"I suppose we'll have to take a bath?" Chrom offered.

Robin traced the outline of his muscular body and informed him in a seductive voice, "And there's no time for us to take that bath separately."

Chrom just blushed and responded, "Well, I guess we better get started. Looks like the night is still young."

 **This turned out to be a bit longer than I had intended, so please look at this as a longer "short" chapter or even a less wordy "medium" one. If you have any questions or requests, please PM me! For requests, I also take those from the comments, please just tell me the participants and the length.**


	7. Alm X Celica - Valentia's Love (Short)

**4.) Alm X Celica - Valentia's Love, for agarfinkel (and DaManWOFear)**

 **The primary pairing from the most recently released game (at the time of me writing), and a great one at that! Enjoy, I'm surprised there isn't more with these two, considering their new popularity.**

 **Setting of Act : Valentia Castle (Valentia)**

The continent of Valentia had never seen a brighter future. It had been liberated only a few years ago by the combined forces of Alm the Conqueror and Celica the Rigain. Its people could be free again to pursue whatever they wanted to now that the gods had been put to sleep. Rigel and Zofia could heal relations, and this was the main focus of the monarchy's current rule; unifying Valentia.

The people of Valentia had already grown to love their new rulers, as both had been working hard to heal the scars of their homeland. However vigilantly they worked, however, they always took time to keep in each other's company, usually for dinner. Tonight was no different as the two dined on a modest yet palatable dish together. The green haired king asked, "Where's Mae and Boey? Weren't they supposed to join us?"

His queen worriedly answered, "They couldn't make it tonight, one of the kids fell over and scraped her knee."

Alm winced and questioned, "Which one was it?"

Celica, smiling, remarked, "I'm afraid that I'm not sure. You know, they have so many. Kind of hard to keep track."

After a quick bite, her husband chuckled and responded, "That's fair. By Mila, I don't know how they're managing to take care of so many kids...and in such a short time span, too."

The former priestess put down her spoon, leaned forward into the king, and inquired, "Say, Alm. When should we have kids?"

A quick succession of events followed : Alm's cheeks turned bright crimson, his eyes widened, he choked on his drink, and to his annoyance (or lack thereof), his previously dormant dick seemed to wake up. "C-Celica! W-why do you ask?!"

With a hidden smirk on her face, she continued, "Well, Valentia _does_ need future rulers, does it not? Besides, I'd love to take care of some we can call our own together, wouldn't you?"

Alm's hardened penis went back to its slumber while his heart warmed to the idea of raising children with Celica. He had never imagined that he'd fall so in love with the little girl who came to Zofia village and, several years later, with countless achievements between both of them, marry and rule over an entire continent with her. "O-oh, yeah! Of course!"

The two continued to their dinner for a little while, eating in silence. Celica finished first, and handed her empty plate to a maid before relieving her of duty for the day. She told Alm, "I'll be in the room, I need to get ready quickly for the conference tomorrow. You know I have to leave for a trip to Archanea. You should sleep soon too, by the way. Tobin told me that you have some kind of council tomorrow with the military."

"Yeah, good idea."

After a few minutes and some extra servings, Alm completed his meal and made his way to the regal bedroom. Expecting to hear the sound of his wife bathing or seeing her already asleep, he instead opened the door to find Celica in a revealing jet black lingerie, lying on their royal-sized bed. "CELICA! FOR THE LOVE OF VALENTIA!" Alm immediately averted his eyes, although he could already feel his prick lengthening.

"Oh stop acting so high and noble, Alm! I've seen the way you look at people! Especially the way you look at me, when you think I can't notice!" the nearly nude mage chastised.

The swordsman focused his attention on her and offered, "Well, you know me. Always appreciating art."

"...I never thought of you as an appreciator of art, actually."

"Well, count me as one now, because I can't stop staring at you."

At this, Celica got off the bed and walked over to Alm before kissing him. It started out gentle and tender, as all of their kisses were. Eventually, Celica guided his rough hand to her barely covered ass, the other hand already grasping the back of her head. The tender buss morphed into a more vigorous make-out, the conqueror's dick hardening near its max. His squeezes of her rump got more desperate, the probings of his tongue more involved. He gave the door behind him a strong kick to close it before moving their bed.

Once Celica was in proximity of the bed, he regretfully stopped kissing her and let go of her ass. He started to unstrap all of his armor, and Celica caught the memo, helping to do so. Once the blue pieces of steel were on the floor, the duo worked together to undress him, the red head lifting his shirt off before Alm took off his pants, leaving him only in his gray boxers. With the both of them now scantily clad, they crawled on the bed and resumed their make out, kneeling. Their hands met, holding each other as a more intense meeting occurred between their mouths.

Alm's lips left hers and traveled down her deliciously smooth throat. This was it. Tonight was the night when the heir of Valentia would be conceived. With the help of Celica, the fighter unhooked her bra, letting it fall between their coupling. He laid her back gently, her bright orange curls meeting the soft pillows. Though they were rather inexperienced, their passion and vigor rivaled even the now resting gods of Valentia themselves. He kissed her breasts tenderly before moving down her body, worshipping her stomach and hips, until he came to her dark panties. Panting, he asked, "May I?"

Celica, light-headed, gasping, and overwhelmed, responded, "Please…"

His hands removed the underwear to reveal her pussy, surrounded by small tufts of peach-colored hair. "Beautiful." he let out before diving into it, licking her carnal opening lovingly. Her pussy tasted like Zofian oranges, not dissimilar to the ones that Celica had so enthusiastically tackled Alm into in their reunion after his reclamation of Zofia castle. Valentia's king lapped up her fluids, encouraged by his queen's increasingly loud moans. His tongue pressed itself to her lining, attempting to get as much nectar as it could. "Alm….I'm almost ready, but I want it to be together." Alm nodded.

Positions shifted, forming into a position that could only be described as an altered lap dance, changed to make a clear way for Alm's dick to enter the fighter kneeled on the soft bed, with Celica's back turned to him, aligning her pussy with his cock. "Are we ready for this, Alm?"

With the sweet scent of her hair in his nose, he replied, "More than ready, Celica. I love you more than anything….I've wanted this for so long…."

Celica turned her head to him, sensually ran her fingers across his jawbone, and softly said, "Me too, Alm...so long…"

With that, her hips slammed down on his loins, his prick penetrating her. Alm gasped and breathed out, "So tight...and so wet…", while the redhead cried out in pain.

Alm understandably panicked, "Celica! Should I get out?!"

"No….might as well get this over with now...start thrusting...with Mila's help, the pain will go..."

Alm followed her command and began, ramming his Falchion deeper and deeper into her pampered treasure. A small amount of blood spilled onto the bed, but fortunately, Celica's discomfort was soon extinguished. This was known to her lover, as she began panting out words and phrases like "yes," "keep going," and "amazing." Alm's battle-built body was coming into use, as his large dick combined with a generally muscular physique combined to give his wife an amazing performance.

Spicing it, up, Celica began to move up and down on his shaft as well, creating more friction and pleasure. Alm's warm breath and moans delivered chills down her spine. Her hands stretched out behind her neck, one gently grabbing the back of his head and the other the side of his face. This drove Alm to reach forward and fondle her sizable breasts, which were erect and poised. As they continued to bang, the king pinched and squeezed her sensitive, pink areola. His neck latched onto her smooth, sweaty neck, sensually sucking on it. Hickey marks were left as his tongue invaded the sides of her nape.

Celica was in heaven as Alm continued his devout worship of her. The Children of Fate were engaging in what was prophesied; the making of the heir. His dick and her pussy at war with each other, hands groping breasts and faces, mouths obessed with suckling on skin and open in pleasure. Celica and her Alm, lost in a world in their own. No continent to rule over, no gods to pay respects to, just their friendship turned romance to pay tribute to.

All of their bottled up fantasies and feelings were let loose as each gave it their all. Alm unyieldingly caressed her tits as his hips strained to slam into her, all the while his needy tongue licked her neck and hair alike. Celica moaned uncontrollably, her groins crashing into her husband's and hands massaging his sinewy upper shoulders. Here in their private chambers, no one could hear their groans and mewls.

Their mixed fluids dripped from their bodies, soiling the royal sheets. The combined sensation of liquids and the pleasure of Alm's dick filling up her pussy gave the queen immense ecstasy. Sweat coated their skin and added to the friction of the act. If anyone were to walk in uninvited, the young monarchs wouldn't be able to get their hands off each other; both were too far in the daze.

Though each boasted bodies that could be desirable for even the most enchanting of humanity, Alm and Celica found themselves staring instead into each other's eyes; even as the king's suckling and pinching intensified and the queen's rebounding got more vigorous. Hearts beating and loins slapping, neither could imagine anything more. Despite the immense wealth and power they had, nothing on Valentia could match the love between them. That very same love was channeled as rump collided again and again against Alm's lap.

After what could have been days, the two started to feel their climaxes incoming. "I LOVE YOU!" Celica screamed before experiencing the greatest sensation she had ever felt. She dropped into his laps, her spent and dripping pussy still housing his throbbing dick. "CELICA, I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Alm finished a few minutes later, the smell of her hair making him light-headed as he erupted into her sacred cavern. Ichor dripped out of the area and onto the bed as both leaders collapsed onto the bed, tired and satisfied - for now, at least. No words were needed between the two of them, as they moved into their normal sleeping positions without bothering to clean up. He cupped her cheek as green eyes were locked with orange. Perhaps tomorrow they would wash up and go off to their duties, but right then, they were husband and wife, Children of Fate, Alm and Celica. The two closed their eyes as they drifted off to sleep, armor and underwear alike lying on the floor.

 **Glad to write some smut from Echoes, there's surprisingly little from it! I love Celica, and I'd love to see some crossover requests with her, maybe from Archanea?**

 **My family and I are going on a long trip in a few days so I won't be active during that time. Still, please leave a request and how long you'd like it, as well as any constructive criticism! Have a nice day, and don't worry, there WILL be at least another update before I leave!**


	8. Keaton X F Corrin - Mating Call (Short)

**5.) Keaton X F!Corrin - Mating Call, for Gregar**

 **Getting a lot of avatar requests, which is okay and expected. Just a little warning here for some, there WILL be some transformation sex, as in, non-human sex.**

 **Setting of Act : Forest near Nohrian Village (Nohr)**

A flurry of blades and arrows were launched upon the Nohrian army. "Corrin! Run! We can handle this!" the crown prince, Xander yelled.

Lost in the mess of weapons, the princess listened to her older brother as chaos erupted. What followed was incredible; she saw Effie doing her best to act as a shield for her fellow soldiers, she witnessed Arthur's bravery in tackling Laslow out of the line of fire, and she was in shock as Silas cut down several enemies to ensure her escape. All of them, doing it all for her. As much as it warmed her heart and made her want to help them, she had to escape into the woods to reach safety.

Once she had securely sprinted into the forest, she replayed the turn of events in her head. What had started out as a simple skirmish for gold had turned into a life and death situation. Though it was night, Xander and Corrin both agreed that it would be beneficial to take over a town to gain some resources. Leo had advised against it, but stock was running low and larger battles were coming ahead. They had decided to take only a few of the army's greatest fighters to ensure that no one would get unnecessarily hurt.

However, the town had predicted their invasion and launched an unprecedented attack. The average townspeople had lined up on the roofs and executed their plan of firing down as much havoc as they could. Thinking about it now, Corrin thought that perhaps they deserved what they got. Even as hilariously weak the village was compared to the Nohrians, they had stood together and tried to fight back. The white haired noble knew that Xander and the others must have been wiping the floor with the citizens now, but she continued to make her way deeper into the forest.

Twigs and foliage never bothered her bare feet. In fact, she felt a certain kinship with the forest. It had always been a special treat when she was young to get out of the fortress and venture out to the wild, whether it was with Silas or one of her siblings. Pensive in her thought, she suddenly found one of her allies digging into the ground. "Keaton?! You were never even deployed, what are _you_ doing all the way out here?"

The wolfkin turned his head to see her, and shook his head. "Well, this isn't at all what I expected."

"You're telling me."

"Look princess, I got bored and left the rest of them, and now I'm here lookin' for some bugs, okay?" Keaton explained.

"Was there no security? How'd you leave so easily?" Corrin questioned.

"It's of no concern of yours. I've gotta' do what I've gotta' do." he bluntly stated.

"Mmhmm."

The two simply stayed like that for a moment, their worlds silent, except for the squirming bugs that Keaton was standing near. The princess began to involuntarily stare at his bare chest, which she noticed was decently built. "Say, aren't you cold out here? Your shirt's not doing you many favors."

"Funny of you to ask, you're the one with those nice thighs open to the forest." he slyly remarked.

"M-my thighs?"

"Yeah sugar, your thighs. Been attached to them ever since I met ya." Keaton admitted.

"A-anyway, while we're here we may as well try to talk, right? What's it like when you transform?" she asked curiously.

"I guess it's just like how I am normally, except all of my senses and impulses are dialed to an eleven. Every emotion, every sensation, far more intense than they are in this form. What about you? You transform too, just into a horse-looking thingie." he described.

"H-hey! I can turn into a dragon, thank you very much! An ancient dragon! And yeah, it seems similar to your effect. Every pain and pleasure is there, just much more powerful."

"Mmhmm."

Around them, birds chirped and frogs croaked. Keaton, being the expert that he was of animal life, audibly muttered, "Mating season. No wonder."

Corrin slowly walked over to the wolfskin, who was clearly watching her intently. She looked at his eyes, which seemed to be saying the same thing hers were. It was almost telepathic, as if they had some kind of connection. The two were rather similar, after all, both had bleached white hair, both had the ability to transform, and both experienced intense attractions and emotions. The wolfskin and the dragon were the only ones in the army to be able to fight without a weapon, technically. Sure she thought that he was kind of an oddball and he felt that she was dense at times, but they couldn't help but feel like two of a kind.

Perhaps this was the reason that after draping her near-naked thighs over his hips, they met in an impassioned kiss. Corrins' soft moist lips contrasted against his dry ones, creating a unique combination. It wasn't long before he snuck his tongue into her mouth and she did the same. Feeling his surprisingly small hind fangs, the kiss became a make out that Corrin could never say was like any she had before. The shapeshifters lost any sense of gentleness as they ravaged each other's mouths like it was the main event. Teeth were licked and tongues were beat down as the pair engaged in a violent dance. It was soon realized that because the both of them had much more durable physiologies, they could afford to be a lot rougher than they could with others.

Keaton lifted her legs at his hips and rushed to a tree, slamming Corrin's back against the rough bark. She grunted into the liplock, but no harm was done. He began to nip at her neck, accidentally but not regretfully biting into her skin at some points. Her smooth ass was ravaged as Keaton's powerful hands squeezed with herculean power. Marks were left as he devastated her, delighting deeply in her flesh. Corrin decided that she wanted a piece of him for herself, so she stood up on her own feet again and shoved him onto a nearby boulder; a feat that wouldn't be possible by a normal person. Lying on the boulder as Corrin ripped his shirt down further to expose more skin, he mumbled, "Naughty girl…"

The princess, not opposed to her new name, sank her mouth into his well built chest, circling his erect nipple with her tongue. Her hands caressed his pectorals, squeezing and fondling the firm muscle. She also ran her thighs as close to his groin as possible, to keep him as stimulated as possible. The both of them groaning, Keaton couldn't help but feel that there might not have been any way to express their desires fully. "Wait, wait, Corrin…" he let out with a raspy voice.

Her mouth left his chest and looked up. "Yes?"

"You feeling fully satisfied?" he asked.

"I don't care how desperate I sound; not if my mouth isn't on you." she answered.

Her lips found themselves back at his, and for a moment Keaton complied before breaking the kiss with a pop. "Corrin, I'm kinda' serious about this. Never felt this way before."

"If I'm being honest, neither have I…" she told him.

Keaton nodded his head and said, "It's more than just sexual, it's….primal, maybe? Like, we're drawn together. What I'm trying to say is….this is more beastly than anything."

"Well, what do you propose? We can fuck until we're blue in the face, if it helps." she offered.

"Damn, Corrin. If only the army could see you like this, their innocent little princess. Anyway, that's a tempting option, and one that I'd love to try in the future. Right now, though, your siblings will be looking for ya. You might not like this idea, but-"

Corrin cut him off, "You're thinking we should both transform and try it there?"

Keaton nodded his head, blushing. "...You really are naughty. Look, I know it's weird, and I don't know if it would even work biologically, but-"

"Say no more! Let's just get to it!" she enthusiastically exclaimed.

"Would you let me finish my sentences?!" Keaton exclaimed.

"Shut up and transform! We don't have much time!" she yelled.

At the same time, the two changed to their alternate forms, one a dragon and the other a wolfskin. Keaton instantly grabbed her behind and slammed her to the floor. Birds flew out of the trees, knowing the coming comotion would be loud. A pretty large slit, her draconic opening, opened up from her back. In response, a large, wet cock entered from the wolfskin's fur.

Corrin had given him more than satisfactory consent, so Keaton slipped his dick into her snatch. Corrin was amazed to find that the whole experience was completely painless, though the feeling of his mammalian cock in her felt distinct from others she had felt. More than anything else, Keaton found that her quim was amazingly hot, perhaps too warm for a normal human to find pleasure in. For him, however, it provided an extra layer of intimacy. The ramming started, his hairy hips clashing against her scaly posterior. Pleasure quickly developed between the two of them, Keaton ramming harder and faster into her.

With each thrust, she was driven further into the ground. Dust and dirt were thrown up into the air as the two titans of nature fucked each other. This was something that was unique to them; Corrin had met no one else who could offer her this service. The sound of his dick hitting her over and over was extremely loud, so much so that she was beginning to be concerned. Smaller animals such as squirrels and rabbits scurried away from the activity, not wanting to be hurt. The power involved with having his colossal cock slam into a pussy would easily kill a normal person, although Corrin in her dragon form could take it. Keaton let out beast-like groans and small screams, a sign that he was nearing his orgasm.

She could also feel his gigantic dick vigorously writhing and throbbing, more so than her previous experiences. It was at first worrying, but she found it to provide a new type of pleasure, as the wooly penis covered more of her pussy in a smaller amount of time than usual. At last, he came, his dick violently shooting load after load into her womb. She could only hope that it wasn't that time of month, though she had no say in the matter now. However, she hadn't climaxed yet, and her partner knew that. He left her vagina, an obscene amount of sticky cum leaking out as he pulled away.

The leader of the wolfskin flipped her around to her back, and lowered his head. His huge tongue began to eat her out, and it felt amazing. Corrin was impressed with just how much power was in his ministrations, just how much strength. Keaton began to get a bit feisty, involving more teeth and force in his service. Nothing caused Corrin anymore pain, however, as his more aggressive technique proved to be a boon. The mixed sensation of his thick tongue and hungry mouth feasting on her pussy was enough to stimulate the noble beyond anything.

They continued for a few more minutes, crude sounds emanating from both participants. Eventually Corrin succumbed, her pussy secreting out a light blue substance. This was lapped up by the wolfskin, who found the viscous liquid delicious. In the middle of his reward, they heard voices from their allies, who had presumably won the battle and had come looking for Corrin. "You satisfied?" the wolf-like beast asked.

Keaton and Corrin glanced at each other and proceeded to sprint away from the approaching army. A trail of cum followed them, although the Nohrians wouldn't likely use it. Though the animalistic pair's desires had been suppressed, they were far from extinguished.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, I tried to make this one unique, even in less than conventional ways. Hopefully this story will be updated before I leave. If you're leaving a request, please state how long you'd like it as well, just so I can know. I've got a bunch on my plate already, so that combined with the imminent trip will really extend the waiting period, sorry!**


	9. Marth X A Tiki - Divine Fruit (Medium)

**6.) Marth X A!Tiki - Divine Fruit, for Count Grishnackh**

 **Marth is one of my favorite lords, after Hector and perhaps Seliph, so I love writing for him, plus he has surprisingly little smut. For the purposes of this fic, remember that all marital and/or romantic relationships are put to the side. Maybe think of it as Askr or whatever world having different rules or something like that. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Setting of Act : Deep in the Blessed Gardens (Askr)**

The prince of Altea wandered around the castle grounds, mulling over what he should do. Many of his fellow Archaneans were out on assignments for Kiran, so he wasn't sure what to engage in. In fact, most of his new friends were away as well, leaving only the male Corrin and Eirika. He found himself sensing a strange aura from Corrin, and he didn't know why. Perhaps it was because he claimed to have ancient dragon blood, perhaps it was because there was a female version of him who also fought for the Order. This was similar to the situation with the Robins. Speaking of which….he hadn't seen the female one at all today. Hopefully she was doing fine.

As for Eirika, he couldn't find her for the life of him. She had grown to be one of his most trusted new friends, as they shared certain ideologies and motives. Marth had begun to train her in the ways of the sword, while she had in turn opted to teach him some fields of government, as parts of his education had been robbed from him. However, Marth couldn't say he liked her brother Ephraim, who had always seemed on edge, and quite volatile at that. Still, he and the prince of Renais had shown each other respect, and the latter never minded his increasingly close relationship with his sister.

The blue haired lord continued to look for her, but his friend was nowhere to be found. The arena, training stratum, and the summoning grounds had all been searched, with no luck. Even stranger was that there were barely any Heroes around at all! Only Bartre and his family were seen clashing against another team in the arena, the training stratum was being used only by Takumi and Sakura, and Beruka and some of the other Nohrians were the only ones present at the summoning region. Perplexed and alone, he was starting to feel secluded. Just where was everyone?!

To calm himself down, the swordsman made his way up to the Blessed Gardens. Yes, the Order used the portals present to enter time-scattered battles for rewards, but there was more to this sector. The portals weren't the only attractions; behind them, there was a gigantic and lush...well, garden; the namesake of the location. A countless assortment of fruits and vegetable were available, and the unique glow of the plants that grew there was dazzling. The garden went on for miles, and there was a gigantic amount of space to wander in. Not only that, the plants themselves were colossal depending on the area. Some of the tallest canopies could be stories tall, and where there were no trees, long and abundant grass took up the missing place. Though the foliage blocked out a lot of sunlight, small slivers peeking through together with the mysterious luminosity of the vegetation provided plenty of lighting.

It was here where Marth often went to sort things out in his head. Whether he had encountered a powerful ally or foe, seen something that challenged his views, or even witnessed an event which shook him to his very core, the prince relied on this area to give him some comfort. Though he possessed a nearly unmatched skill in both swordplay and leadership, even in Askr, occasionally he would find something that challenged his views. The noble was still young, whisked away from the middle of the War of Darkness. First arriving in Askr, he had found out things that he shouldn't have about his exploits, and though most was happy news, he prayed to Naga to remove the expectations placed upon him from many of the other Heroes.

To cope, he had a secret spot that he used for meditation, away from the reach of all except the most resourceful, and that was where he was heading now. Traversing through the thick greenery, he made sure to damage the forest as little as he could. There was something pure, almost sacred about this place; it seemed almost familiar to him.

Nearing his section, he came across an extremely unexpected sight; that of Tiki slumbering beside a tree stump. At least, he _thought_ it was her. Much to Marth's surprise, his green haired friend seemed very different, and his head couldn't process the changes. To put it simply, she now had the body of an adult, with assets to boot. Gone was her small physique and dainty features. This Tiki possessed only the finest of feminine qualities, which Marth found himself regrettably staring at. Her breasts were extremely alluring, along with her new shape. Tiki's new outfit wonderfully complimented her body, showing off her womanly curves and showcasing parts of her body while leaving plenty to the imagination. One couldn't help but notice that the tips of her breasts were seemingly hard, implying that she was having quite an unusual dream. Among his allies, Tiki was one of the few who wasn't summoned yet, but it seemed that she, or at least a version of her, was sleeping before his eyes. "Gods….Tiki?" Marth hoarsely whispered.

At this, the woman instantly woke up, her familiar, green eyes fluttering and adjusting to her surroundings. "So it is you...Tiki!" Marth happily exclaimed.

The manakete blinked before realizing who she was laying before. A laden pang struck her, filled with nostalgia, admiration, and a powerful impulse of lust. "M-Marth?! Is that you?" she gawked.

"Tiki!" he yelled. The two ran at each other and embraced in a deep hug. Within seconds, Tiki buried her head into Marth's shoulder, lightly crying. "Mar-Mar...I've waited so long…."

The prince's intelligence was far from some of the Heroes he had talked with, but he was still regarded as a sort of prodigy. Even then, he didn't need to be regarded as a genius to register those last words from Tiki. "I've waited so long." This clearly meant that the Marth from her world was either dead or missing, and judging from Tiki's growth and how long it must have taken for her to age, he presumed it was the former. Marth stopped clutching her so tightly, giving some room before telling her, "I'm here now, Tiki...I'm back."

The human and manakete hugged each other even tighter, taking in each other's scents and relishing in the fact that they were united again. Through this innocent action, Marth couldn't help but distinctly feel Tiki's erect tits against his chest. Clearly, she had grown up, and in far more ways than one. This was reflected even in her bright, almost ethereal skin, more fitting to one of the Divine Dragon tribe, her shapely rump, her slightly thicker and pinker lips, and her muscular limbs. She rubbed her head against his chest, "Mar-Mar….so long…."

"Uh….Tiki…." he groaned as her hands traveled down to his groins. Her powerful palms roughly caressed his dick and the area around it. "Mar-Mar….you have no idea how hard, how long…" she moaned.

His cock unwillingly grew to fit in her hands, where it was promptly squeezed. Marth grunted, unable to stop her. Deep inside his heart, he wanted this so badly. He was ashamed of himself for so easily lusting after someone who he knew mostly as a child, but there he was. The difference being, this Tiki was far from a child, she was a grown woman, and she wanted him desperately. His mouth automatically traveled to her cleavage, where he licked and kissed her plentiful chest. Her breasts and the majority of the area above them were soon coated in his saliva. The manakete rubbed his dick with more vigor, as if to coax out his seed. Marth moaned out in between his pecks, "Tiki….we should stop….seriously…"

The Avatar of the Voice licked her lips as she grabbed his firm ass before whimpering, "You're right….we shouldn't be doing this…" Marth's tongue entered the valley between her boobs, prior to gently pulling down on her red top. It wasn't discarded entirely, but her tits were finally revealed to him, and they were beyond beautiful. He wasn't exactly surprised to see that she didn't wear a bra. "Tiki…a gift from the gods…"

His words blended with the sensation of grasping his bum while he tongued her breasts were enough to bring her into a temporary euphoria. The merged couple gently fell to the lush grass beneath them, Marth on top and still completely invested in her chest. Tiki's head lightly hit the ground, which brought on a small period of lucidity. "Wait! Marth….what about Caeda?!" she questioned. "Surely she wouldn't want you to be doing this…"

Marth have her a quizzical look, "How do you know….that I have feelings for her?"

Confused, his partner replied, "Marth, before you were transported to this world, where were you in Archanea?"

"We were advancing on the Dolhrian border. Why do you ask?"

"In my time, you and Caeda are known for holding a wedding to rival even that of the gods, and becoming the rulers of the Holy Empire of Archanea…" she pensively explained.

"We can only presume that the event you're describing is what the future holds. For now, however, let's focus on the present." he replied.

Tiki gave him a smirk which reminded him of how he knew Tiki before remarking, "In that case…" She proceeded to rip off the part of her top that was still covering her. "Get ready and I have a surprise for you." she winked.

Marth grinned and took off his armor and clothes. He lay Falchion against a nearby boulder, careful to keep it away from Tiki. His lover also fully disrobed, untying her sash and also taking off her bracelets and necklace. The two faced each other on the ground. Immediately, they both took off each other's tiaras. Tiki gave a little giggle as Marth openly stared at her body. She crawled onto his lap in a position she had learned was called "The Basket," before sweetly kissing him on the cheek. Tiki's arms wrapped around his neck and her legs were draped near his sides as her boobs popped up at his face. The feeling of her smooth, heavenly skin touching his own so intimately was enough to cause either of them to potentially orgasm at the spot. "Yup...you've definitely grown…" he said, moistening his lips.

Tiki gave her right breast a mighty squeeze, causing a small amount of pure, white milk to spill out. "Naga…" he let out. "It's all yours, Mar-Mar." she told him seductively.

Instantly, his mouth latched on to her, suckling her lactating tits. He was gifted with the sweetest honey he had ever tasted; a special drink meant only for him. He sucked harder and more enthusiastically, desperate for more of her nectar. Of course, the green haired dragon moaned out in ectasy, grabbing the back of his head and forcing it deeper into her boobs. Her own head flicked upwards to the sky. Tiki moaned to the heavens, not concerned about anyone hearing them. They were alone, deep in the Blessed Gardens and free to do whatever they liked. The prince continued to drink, swirling both her stiff nipples and her drink with his tongue. He alternated between both of her fruits, his partner still holding his head to her.

This went on for some time, and by the end of it, both were covered in her milk and his saliva. Marth had absolutely ravaged her now red and swollen tits, which in truth was of no concern to Tiki. Both out of breath and needing carnal release, they locked eyes before Tiki lifted her hips and then slammed them down on his, effectively getting his cock deep inside her. Both gasped and stared each other once again in the eyes before beginning the true event.

Thousands of thoughts flew through Marth's mind. Chief among them was the intense sensation of Tiki's pussy. As his dick rubbed vigorously against her inner walls, he couldn't help but notice just how _warm_ it was. Marth was no stranger to sex, but the heat in her cunt was unlike anything he had felt before. Not only was it extremely warm, but he could feel that her vagina was compressing the penis inside it, making the whole experience that much more acute. He felt that it must have been harder to please her as well, although judging from her moans inside his mouth, he was doing a fine job.

In their dazed stupor, lips clashed as well. It was impossible to tell who was more dominating, as both lovers attempted to outdo each other. Tiki got a taste of her own milk in his mouth, and while it was refreshing, the taste of his tongue and gums was the more rewarding prize for her. Their tongues slipped and slid against each other .Below, hips gave it their all as Marth's long cock pounded her mound. The divine dragon's vagina was extremely warm, but it only increased the friction and tension between the two. As for Tiki, she had never imagined that her childhood crush would have such a big tool, and know how to use it as well. Despite her superior strength, she found herself overwhelmed by his Falchion and the waves of pleasure it gave her.

Thousands of thoughts flew through Marth's mind. Chief among them was the intense sensation of Tiki's pussy. As his dick rubbed vigorously against her inner walls, he couldn't help but notice just how _warm_ it was. Marth was no stranger to sex, but the heat in her cunt was unlike anything he had felt before. Not only was it extremely warm, but he could feel that her vagina was compressing the penis inside it, making the whole experience that much more acute. He felt that it must have been harder to please her as well, although judging from her moans inside his mouth, he was doing a fine job.

Milk and saliva alike dripped down their bodies as Marth fucked Tiki with little held back. He couldn't believe it; here he was, with the princess of the divine dragons, ramming into her pussy with nearly unlimited passion. It completely boggled his mind. The daughter of the Great God Naga was here, moaning his name in between deep kisses. Speaking of which, Tiki decided that if he was going to defeat her in the battle between their nether regions, she would at least gain an upper hand in their liplock. She began to kiss even more passionately than before, licking his lips before reverting back to his mouth.

The manakete found herself nearing her climax, and she wrapped her arms even harder around him, drawing him in as close as possible. Marth's own hands were fixated on her ass, grabbing and slamming it to travel Tiki further down his dick. Her still erect tits were squished against his chest as their bodies came even closer than before. Their wet lips reluctantly left each other as they instead opted to gasp and share breath. In between pants, she cried out his name, louder each time. This pattern was broken as she reached her orgasm, yelling out, "I'M YOURS, MAR-MAR….forever yours….no one else's..."

After this, Tiki drifted off into a daze. Knowing this, Marth laid her out flat on the grass and continued to ram into the dragon princess. She moaned quietly and her body quivered with each thrust, welcoming his ambrosia. Another, albeit smaller orgasm rocked her body once again, causing quiet moans to escape her lips. The thrusting went on for some time before Marth buried himself into her neck, dick throbbing. He was but a man, and no human could fully comprehend the majesty of a Divine dragon, let alone making love with the princess of said Divine dragons. Marth began to black out and started to feverishly kiss her skin. "TIKI!" he yelled, as he showered her pussy with his semen.

Marth awoke at a later time, his dick still in her. He pulled out and found her asleep. Looking around, he spotted a seemingly ripe watermelon. These were present in Archanea, but after the war they had been ridiculously overpriced. Watermelon was always Marth's favorite treat back home, and he proceeded to slice it in half with a steel sword he found a few meters away from them. The sheen of the crimson fruit wasn't dissimilar to the glow on the dragon's skin.

Tiki awoke to the sight of Marth smiling and handing her half a watermelon, much to her confusion. "Glad to see you're awake. Let's catch up a bit, why don't we? Later, we...can also continue where we left off."

The princess smiled toothily and gladly accepted the fruit.

 **This pairing just works on so many levels, along with a lot of Marth pairings if I'm being honest. Again, I'll be leaving soon, but ideally there will be one more before I'm gone. Happy reading!**


	10. Cordelia X M Robin - Perfect? (Long)

**7.) Robin X Cordelia - Perfect?, requested by shadowstar128**

 **I should have known that Robin would get a good amount of requests! Not complaining though, I like both versions quite a bit! One of the earliest requests, and with Summer Cordelia being recently released, I thought it was a good idea to publish! Anyway, here we go!**

 **Setting of Act : Shepards' Barracks (Ylisse)**

Robin had been trying to help his friend Cordelia for the last few hours now. She had wanted the barracks room to be decorated perfectly for Chrom, she always wanted to impress him with her skills. The problem was... maybe she wanted it to be a little too perfect. Poor Robin was basically unable to help because nothing he set up or placed was perfectly in place - they were always the most miniscule amount off. This frustrated both of the Shepherds, who were trying to be respectful of each other the entire time but secretly were growing a small dislike.

Cordelia thought Robin was way too clumsy in situations like these. His baggy cloak seemed to always brush against something, moving it out of order. For being renowned as such a tactical genius, she thought he was very unmindful of his surroundings. Of course, this could have come from the fact that before he was found by Chrom, she at least could get the exalted prince's attention at times. Now Chrom was usually found strategizing with Robin, leaving Cordelia out of it, even more than she already was. The thing was, when Chrom and Robin spent so much time together, she felt more jealous of Chrom sometimes than Robin. She really couldn't shake the feeling off, what was making her think this way?

Robin, on the other hand, found Cordelia as kind of a control freak, always wanting things to be meticulously perfect. He had immense respect for her, of course, she had saved him numerous times, was an expert fighter, and had an amazing mind as well. No wonder she had outranked all of her fellow pegasus knights so easily! But at the same time, he couldn't help but worry for her. She always hid her feelings for Chrom so well, but there had never been a Shepard as intelligent as Robin before. He could read her face and her feelings like a book, although he had pledged to himself that he would never tell anyone. Just because he had the ability to figure out how she felt didn't mean that he morally should have.

All of his thoughts led him to clumsily knock over a few books stacked on a bookshelf with his elbow. "Damn! Sorry about that, Cordelia." he apologized.

Cordelia sighed and then replied, "Oh Robin. Whatever, it's okay."

The Ylissean knight bent over to pick up the fallen books but her head hit the side of a shelf. As she did so, Robin noticed how agile and lean her body was. Even a simple task like picking up a book was almost a show of grace. For this, he scolded himself. Cordelia was one of his greatest allies in the war against Plegia, how could he think of her like this? She winced in pain, but was okay. She had endured so much pain and training, no way a little bump against some wood would affect her much. Still though, she wanted to make sure there were no bumps or anything. She very quickly straightened out and stood up now. However, on the way up, she collided with the shelf once again, much, much harder this time. The shelf rebounded on the wall and crashed into the two, trapping them underneath.

"Cordelia! Are you okay?" asked the stuck tactician.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess….damn me, how did I get us in this stupid situation! Please pardon me!" Cordelia exclaimed.

To say the least, Cordelia was very mortified. She was often looked up to as the most mature, sensible, and aware Shepard, so to have gotten herself and a friend into a situation like this was disheartening. Even worse, that "friend" had to be Robin, the best friend of Chrom. She was supposed to make a good impression, yet she had only made a fool out of herself.

"No problem, Cordelia. It's not your fault anyway. Now...how do we get out of here?" Robin pondered out loud.

Cordelia was grateful of his response, but was stumped on his question. The bookshelf was extremely heavy, enough so that it should've been bolted to the wall; its size and weight could have killed a frail person without armor. "Hmmm...I guess the only way would be to push it off of us, right?" she offered.

Robin replied, "Hardly the most original idea, but it's the only one we have right now. On three!"

As he reached the count of three, the two began to attempt to push it off of them. Unfortunately, their efforts were fruitless - the accursed shelf wouldn't budge. Robin and Cordelia were just as stuck as they were when they started, except this time, they were sweaty, squeezed in, forced in towards each other's faces, and beginning to feel desperate. "How could this be?! The both of us together can't even lift this?" Cordelia remarked.

"Don't panic, Cordelia. I'm sure we can figure our way out of this. After all, you do have a great mind of tactics with you." Robin said with a lovable grin.

Cordelia smirked and answered, "Funny. I'd think that a 'great mind of tactics' would be less boastful."

"Funny thing is...I was kind of talking about you, with your intelligence and all." Robin clarified.

"O-oh! Hehe, sorry about that…" Cordelia flustered.

What was happening with her? Was she blushing? Because of Robin? These questions boggled her mind as the heat trapped from their bodies grew between them, also trapped by the book case. She had never even noticed how hot it was in this room. The stone walls and countless items collected from their battles surrounded them as the sheer warmth closed in. Robin checked in, "Cordelia, are you okay? Please, don't worry too much. I know it's warm and all, but I'm sure someone will find us eventually."

Cordelia replied with a solemn answer, "Robin, everyone else is at the battle, and the usual skirmish takes a few hours. That's why I wanted to surprise Chr- them, remember?" She caught herself. "I doubt they'll be back for a few hours, at least. But don't fret, I'm fine. I've been through way worse than this little thing. If anything, you should worry about yourself. Why are you so concerned about me?"

"It's just that I'm wearing my normal garb, but you're fully dressed in armor. Plus, you look really, really hot." Robin felt his ears getting extremely heated, realizing what he had just said. "I-I mean, warm! Like, temperature-wise! You look like you're overheating is what I meant!"

Cordelia knew she was blushing hard now. She could imagine her face was crimson red, the same color as her hair. She giggled shyly, then looked down. She noticed Robin was looking awfully hot as well, and when she thought that in her head, she meant it in both meanings of the word. The strategist looked almost drained, sweat coating his skin and his normally more poofy hair being close to his head. This same sweat really brought out his features, though - his cheekbones, nose, and especially his moist lips. The pegasus knight had never noticed how handsome Robin was before. His breath was airy and sweet smelling, his eyes analysing yet loving. She thought she had felt love before, but this was a little different.

Robin was utterly terrified. He couldn't help it - a boner was inevitably sprouting from his loins. Not only was it compressed from all of his clothing on, but the bookshelf was on it and even worse, he was trying desperately to get rid of it, and to no avail. He couldn't help it, seeing Cordelia so disheveled beside him, trapped and sweating. He really hoped that she didn't see it though, Robin didn't want her to think that he only saw her as a sex toy, because that was far from the truth. She really was a respected ally among the Shepherds, and not one that he had harbored any romantic or sexual feelings of...until now. As Robin had experienced before, when he noticed a new girl, he became obsessed. And with Cordelia writhing under the bookshelf next to him, it was hard to control his urges. Still, he would, as long as he knew she didn't feel the same way or if he knew she wasn't ready.

The tactician felt her soaked legs clash against his as she struggled again to break free. Cordelia, continuing to attempt to wriggle out, slid one of her unbelievably long legs towards Robin's manhood, skimming it slightly. The two began to blush profusely, neither knowing if the other realized what just happened. Cordelia, this time, tried to lift the shelf, raising her arms to show her bare forearms and shoulder.

Robin admired her perseverance but also enjoyed the sight of her newly revealed physique, although he made sure not too stare too obviously. His prick hardened even more, becoming surely impossible to not notice. He caught sight of her glancing at his raging boner, although he was sure that she didn't know that he had noticed. Great, just great. Now she knew about his erection. Robin's face turned a shade closer to Cordelia's hair as he quietly sighed.

"Oh dear…" Cordelia thought as soon as she saw Robin's huge tent. "Never thought I'd be in this situation...but it's clear that he wants me, right? What do we do, what do we do?!"

Robin was a master tactician, yes, but he also possessed very high intelligence in other areas. As mentioned before, he could easily read faces and figure out what a person was thinking about. In this case, Robin observed that she was frustrated, had pent up energy, and….was feeling remarkably horny? No, that couldn't be right... still, he asked her, "Cordelia...when did you say the others would get back again?"

Cordelia replied, "U-um...I think a few hours? Why do you ask, Robin?"

Robin took a wild gamble and said, "I think we both know why, Cordelia."

Cordelia's ears became insanely warm as she stopped trying to push the shelf off of them. Robin thought he could see a faint glint of a grin on her lips before she met him in a loving kiss. She wrapped her bare arms around him as much as she could while savoring his moist lips. The embrace was loud and indulging; after all, there was likely on one else in their vicinity, so they could definitely afford to be loud. Their moist lips made way for their tongues to meet in the middle as they licked each other's midway. This did not last very long, with their tongues soon entering the opposite mouth without a hint of resistance.

The kiss got more vehement as they both felt their inner sexual desires rise up to fruition, particularly Cordelia's. She grabbed Robin's firm ass for a while before frantically rubbing and caressing his back and neck. Engaged in the liplock, Robin felt every area of Cordelia's mouth with his tongue, eventually getting so heated that he started to get frustrated. The tactician really wanted to take this further, to make Cordelia his as long as she was okay with that, but this stupid bookshelf was getting in the way and limiting their displays of passion.

In an action of fury, Robin broke off the kiss, leaving multiple ropes of saliva between their oral entrances. At this point, his boner was literally hurting as it was constricted by his under garments. "Robin….sorry about that. It's okay if you don't want to continue." Cordelia offered.

Robin looked at the bookshelf one last time. All of his new found feelings toward Cordelia, how warm he felt, and of course the insane amount of desire of fucking her caused him to push against the incredibly weighty shelf and actually lift it off the floor enough for the two to crawl out under it. It was an incredible feat of a combination of rage and lust that would've normally impressed the both of them. However, they had more pressing matters to work on. Right as they were free and the shelf hit the ground with a booming "thump," Cordelia and Robin were back attacking each other's mouths. And if they were going at it before, this was something different.

Their mouths clashed again and again as they kept meeting; when they weren't connected, their hands were too busy removing each other's clothing. The redhead's hands undid the cloak right before the pale-haired partner undid her armor. This exchange sustained until Robin was left only in his impossibly stretched underwear while Cordelia only had her matching blue lace bra and panties on. As mixed saliva dribbled gently down her chin, the pegasus knight was aroused by Robin's surprisingly robust body. Maybe Frederick's training programs had finally paid off? Or was this a result of an uncountable number of battles? Either way, maybe it wasn't such a shock that he could lift the shelf off of them. Certainly, it wouldn't be put to waste in their imminent reunion. In Robin's eyes, Cordelia was amazingly built as well, sporting a lean yet taut body that accented her unbelievably long legs and ruby hair very well. Muscles were present as well, greatly highlighting her stomach and arms. Robin was more than eager to take off her bra and resume their fun, but he noticed that Cordelia seemed to be embarrassed.

The tactician cleared his throat and questioned, "What's the matter, Cordelia?"

Cordelia swallowed and then responded, "Robin….you're clearly on a different league than I am. You're so... fulfilling, I can already see that your dick is humongous." Robin blushed as Cordelia continued, "But me? I don't have anything to offer you, Robin. My...breasts aren't very satisfying…"

Robin lifted her chin up and replied, "Cordelia, don't you dare say that. I don't care if you even have breasts or not, that's inconsequential to me. All that matters to me is your feelings, and I think I know what they are."

The pegasus knight blushed, transforming her face and shoulders into a shade close to her hair. She giggled and then took her bra off, revealing her tits to the tactician. Robin smiled and started gently kissing her left, kneading the right with his hand. The tips of Cordelia's boobs began to harden even more as Robin bit one of her tits lightly. "Robin!..." she gasped.

The two lay there sitting on each other, Robin alternating between her tits, suckling and biting as he wished. Cordelia had her head thrown back for a while now, quietly moaning his name. They both still had their genitals blocked by pieces of clothing, one stretched beyond belief and the other sopping wet. Occasionally Robin's mouth would trail up and meet Cordelia's in a quick and needy kiss before resuming his worship. Eventually, however, he got too desperate and flipped her over on her stomach and began lightly nibbling on her sweaty neck and arms. "Robin! What's this?!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"Ssh, Cordelia, you're too perfect. I can't suppress my desire anymore." the horny strategist explained.

When all he got was a giggle, he asked her to make sure, "Cordelia, before we do this..are you okay with it? I know you love Chrom and all, I would hate to be the first when you were planning Chrom to be. Just say the word."

For a few painful moments, he heard nothing, and as he was on top of her, his needy dick lingering above the area between her legs. Then, she spoke, "Oh Robin. Now you're the one being insecure. Truth be told, I forgot Chrom even existed for the past few hour or so. Now take me, please…"

Robin smiled and powerfully forced his dick into her pussy, cushioned by her wet tuft of red hair. "Holy…!" Robin gasped. Her cunt was exceedingly tight, and incredibly wet, the latter of which was slightly more noticeable to the lusting man. Cordelia was already panting, her hands trying to clutch the flat ground of the barracks as her partner continued to relish in her. His penis was just so _warm_! In fact, the feeling of his scorching dick slamming into her needy crevice over and over again made her go numb. Robin parted her hair and kissed her soaked neck, then going down once again to her shoulders and back. The strategist's animalistic drive spurred on as his tongue began to lap up the sweat on her body. The salty taste made him feel thirsty, which led him to lick even more viciously.

At this point, Cordelia went brain dead, overwhelmed by Robin's caring yet incredibly sexy worship of her body. Small amounts of drool escaped her mouth as dick hammered her and its owner's hands went down to her ass, slightly above their centers. Robin squeezed and rubbed her smooth ass flesh, fascinated by it. He roughly groped and fondled to find that it was deliciously flabby at its surface but delectably firm as his fingers felt further. Small ripples spread through her rump from his thrusting into her. Robin's feeling of her sent shivers down her spine.

Hours, or what could have even felt like days went on in the Shepards' barracks, the two Shepards indulging in each other alone. By now Cordelia's backside was coated with Robin's dried spit and their passionate sex had turned into a mindless fucking. The pegasus knight soon reached orgasm, loudly and freely moaning out in contentment. However, the tactician wasn't quite finished, and he continued his dicking. Though she had climaxed, Cordelia could take a lot more, and was eager for another release.

Neither spoke a word, knowing that trivial talk would ruin their time. Every now and then Cordelia's head would turn a bit and Robin would gladly meet her mouth with his, their tongues no longer shy and instead roaming wherever they wished. Only moans and the note of Robin's crotch hitting Cordelia's hips could be heard in the room. His hands continued to knead her ass, driving out further pleasure from both of them. Eventually, Robin felt the inevitable and dreaded yet pleasurable tightening of both her pussy around his cock and a powerful throbbing in his dick. He exclaimed, "I'M ALMOST DONE..."

In between some of her moans, an overwhelmed Cordelia managed to get out a "Me too…" before her second blissful orgasm, Robin's potent dick sending waves in her body. Her moans heightened in volume, to the point where if the Shepherds weren't out, they surely would've been caught in their debaucherous act. Robin was nearing to, and as such, he rested his forehead flat on her lean back, inhaling as much of her sweet scent as he could before releasing a humongous amount of cum, filling her vagina. His seed leaked out and dribbled onto her butt as he pulled out his drenched dick from her crevice. He rolled over on his back, his stomach bouncing from the intense activity. He saw that Cordelia was still on her stomach and wasn't making a sound. Panicked, he tapped her shoulder and asked, "Cordelia? Are you okay?"

Cordelia turned on her side and hugged Robin, her still erect tits brushing against his body. "More than I've ever been, Robin! I love you…"

Robin grinned with immense relief as he responded, "I'm glad, Cordelia. No, elated. I love you too, Cordelia, so so much."

Cordelia smirked as she planted a quick kiss on his lips. Robin spoke again, "Sorry for all the mess though. I know it wasn't perfect, I guess I just got carried away in things."

"Yeah….you did." she answered.

Robin's brows furrowed, slightly worried about her statement. Then, she finished her sentiments, "And I wouldn't have had it any other way, perfect or not."

The pair beamed at each other.

 **So how was that? Again, really trying on these, please let me know what you thought! Constructive criticism is always welcomed, there's always room for improvement (especially for me)!**

 **And to AztekGarduno : thank you for your kind words! I'll start working on a request or two, but unfortunately it's going to take a few weeks to get them out, because of previously mentioned reasons. Also, how long would you like them (short, medium, long)? Still, I like your ideas and thank you for being patient!**

 **Lastly, yes, this is the last one before the big trip! I'll be back around the 20th, have fun and take it easy guys!**


	11. Update 2 - Check-Up

Hello everyone! I hope you're all doing well and are in good health! As of writing this, I haven't returned home quite yet, but hopefully I'll be back by the end of the weekend! Thank you guys so much for your patience and understanding.

I think this is a good time for a super quick review on my rules for requests :

-no child sex

-crack!ships are welcome and even encouraged

-new requests will be put at a higher priority then old ones, if an old pairing is requested or by multiple people it will be handled first

 **-please tell me how long you'd like your request to be (Short, Medium, Long), DM or see other chapters to see what option is like**

-I'm sorry, but please be patient with me, as I'm super slow and have other requests to get to as well

Something else : I'm going to be updating some of the older chapters a little bit to make the sex specifically more beefy and hopefully better. Not sure how noticeable it's really going to be but I know many have been understandably saying that the sex scenes should be longer and I want to make sure that happens.

Additionally, I'm going to have a format from now on in the beginning of each chapter. I'll be replying to each comment and I hope to add some other things such as art and such to make each chapter more atmospheric.

Lastly, I'd really appreciate it if you guys could Fav/Follow and spread the word of this fic if you enjoyed it! I do this for fun but some more motivation every now and then would be great :)

Aaaaand I think that does it for now! Just a tiny little update to let you guys know how everything is going! This trip has made me realize how much I love writing smut, I hope to get to work as soon as possible once I get back! Thank you again for being so patient!


	12. Mark X Lyn X Camilla - Competing (Long)

**8.) Mark (M) X Lyn X Camilla - Competitive, requested by RedRat8**

 **I have RETUUUURNED! How better to celebrate than to include the first threesome of this fic, I hope it pleases! Please stick around for the end for some small additional details regarding this story!**

 **Setting of Act : Mark's Residence (Askr)**

...It had certainly been an interesting week. Mark had faced countless close battles, devised multiple dangerous tactics, and went against incredibly skilled opponents in the field of war. Now, however, he couldn't decide if the situation he was in was the best or worst in his life. In front of him on the bed, lay Lyn and Camilla - two of the most beautiful women in the army, nay the known world - in their underwear, waiting for him. This may have seemed heavenly, yes, but what was daunting was the fact that this was no mere act of passion. Rather, it was more of a competition between the two stunning ladies : who did Mark think was sexier? And they weren't afraid to do some "convincing" or bribing to get an answer. First though, perhaps it's better to get an explanation.

Lyn had always been extremely close with him, ever since she first found him and took care of him in her tent in the plains. He had shared an amazing adventure with her, as well as with the likes of Eliwood and Hector. The four were inseparable - Eliwood the leader, Hector the muscle, Lyn the warrior, and Mark, the tactician. He knew that Lyn had affairs with multiple men in the army, many of them likely leading to sexual intercourse, but he had always liked to believe that he was special to her, not like the others. After all, he was the first man she had met in their grand expedition. The two had fucked multiple times, and in a wide variety of places and styles too - late at night in the library, alleyways, and of course, the bedroom. She was perfection to him, divine legs, welcoming thighs, a godlike bust, and an amazing ass. Even beyond her physical looks, she meant so much more to him as well.

She had rescued him, a stranger lying on the plains, when he easily could have been a spy, assassin, something else of the sort. Yet she had taken care of him so well and provided him anything he wished. Complete and utter trust was given to him and she never doubted him for even a second. When bandits had invaded, she took them all out to protect him and always kept an eye on him during their expedition as well. He owed her so much, but he feared it was a debt that could never be repaid. The Sacaen had went through so much in the time he knew her, although she had never faltered or lost conviction. It was more than lust, it was an admiration, really.

Now, the feelings he had for Camilla were far less pure. He had first met the Nohrian princess when she was summoned by Kiran long ago. Right away she had taken a fancy to the handsome yet shy tactician - exactly the type she loved to have fun with. Of course, Camilla's amazing looks pulled Mark right into an intense form of lust-induced love. All feelings of Lyn had temporarily left him as he found himself infatuated with the bewitching malig knight. Her assets proved to be even greater than those of Lyn's - her beautiful hair, ass, breasts, and general physique were fitting of those of a goddess. Even more alluring, her skilled seductiveness and actions made her oh so delectable. It was a strange kind of lust if Mark was honest, it was so sudden and so forceful that he couldn't even hope to resist.

There was a time where there was nothing more that Mark wanted than to fuck her, for her to scream his name as they went at it again and again. He wouldn't be able to sleep at night, not because of battle plans or different strategies to think about, but rather her mere visage giving him throbbing boners and dirty thoughts. This dream proved to be a reality, as a spontaneous reunion on a couch in the abandoned lounge fulfilled and in some ways even surpassed his hopes. No one had been in the lounge at the time, and Camilla knew from experience that Mark needed her badly. The tactician didn't really know if she lusted after him the way he did for her but he made sure to ask for permission before the act. She gladly accepted, and not soon after, load after load of his viscous semen had coated the princess' skin, not to mention tainted the couch. Though he hadn't gotten the honor of creaming into her, Mark was still very pleased with their activity. The two made sure to destroy the couch before anyone could figure out what had happened on it. After this, he still felt powerful urges towards her but was able to control it more and started noticing other women as well.

Over all, however, Camilla and Lyn always remained at the forefront in his heart and he alternated between the two, although he gave most of his time to Lyn. That is, whenever she had the stamina to even entertain Mark; recently she had been so tired from constantly fighting for Kiran and (Mark guessed) sleeping with other warriors from both their home world of Elibe and from the countless other worlds. Now Camilla, there was simply no telling how many men and women she fucked on a regular basis. The princess was a walking, breathing sex machine, and that's how she wanted to be known, based on her tendencies and speech.

Today was the end of the week - a Saturday. It had been tiring to devise new strategies and contingencies along with some of the other tacticians in the Order of Heroes, such as Leo, the two Robins, Innes, and perhaps most notably, Soren. In fact, the only one, or ones in this case to even get close to reaching Soren's tactical strength were the Robins, although the raven haired boy usually was clear in his dominance of skill. Occasionally, others with experienced minds would come by and try to help out, such as Roy, Jagen, and Ephraim. Mark was no slouch, offering ideas and plans to make sure everyone would be safe and to help to use each fighter in the best, most effective way. The group had finished late that night, as a result of a few heated arguments between Innes and the others.

What made it even more frustrating was that Mark was just so incredibly _horny_ that day. In fact, he had been so for the last few days. He hadn't had any sex for a while now, which took its toll harder on Mark than he had thought it would. The Elibian tactician had been eyeing the female Robin throughout the entire meeting, disgustingly fantasizing about her at times. Yes, he knew it wasn't right to degrade her like that, but what could he do? Lyn and Camilla seemed to almost be ignoring him for a while now, and the only other woman he had fucked besides them was Tailtiu, who also was ignoring him.

After a day like that, Mark just wanted to go home, get something to eat, and maybe find a way to get rid of his thoughts. As the tired yet lusty strategist opened the door to his house, a little house on open grassland, he found a welcome surprise. And that's how Mark ended up in his oh so pleasurable dilemma.

"Come, Mark, don't you want to have fun with us? With me?" Camilla seductively offered with a knowing grin on her face as she rubbed the side of her pale, bountiful ass invitingly.

At this, Mark blushed a magnificent crimson, as he could feel his raging boner enlarging quickly through the constraints of his suddenly tight underwear. He stood there, confused for quite a while. A question arose to his head : since when did Lyn and Camilla get along? And why were they planning to have sex with him together?

Lyn soon grew impatient and leaped off the bed, gently pushing Mark to the wall. Her lips met his in a passionate embrace, almost unparalleled to what they had ever done before. This would definitely be interesting. He grabbed her firm ass and gave it a squeeze, which prompted her to drape her leg near his hips, causing her delectable thighs to be revealed. His hand now snaked to those, rubbing and caressing her legs. All the while, Camilla had also gotten off of the bed and had begun to undress Mark. Every time she removed an article of clothing from his body, she made sexual advances as well. For example, when she took off his pants, she gave the tent in his underwear a little lick, and when ripping his cloak in two, she nibbled at his ears and gave his cheek a little peck. The liplock shared between Lyn and Mark increased in ferocity, with the two of them moaning a little as well.

Soon, Mark was completely exposed to the ladies, aside from his pressured underwear. "Mmmm… even better than how I remember it." Camilla remarked.

This made Mark and especially Lyn more flustered. The tactician hoped that Lyn wouldn't get upset after he told her about his night with Camilla, but now it was confirmed that she knew. Mark tried to show his feelings by intensifying the kiss with Lyn further, but she had stopped moaning and seemed to lose some interest. What didn't help was the fact that Camilla began to lay kisses on his nipples and neck, an act which felt undeniably amazing from Camilla. However, Mark's hands left Lyn's legs and traveled up to her breasts, giving them a squeeze. Then he began to circle the clear outline of her tits through the fabric of her bra. Luckily, this got her groaning again, and before long she pulled him to the bed, eager for some fucking.

He shoved Mark to the bed so that his head was near the pillow and his legs dangling over the front of the bed. Lyn lowered herself and ran her fingers across his length. Mark's dick wasn't the longest or the thickest she ever had (that feat belonged to the same man), but it had a formidable size that was not to be ignored. She could spot some pre cum forming over his penis already, damn he must have excited! Camilla simply watched from behind as Lyn remarked, "Alright Mark, how about this?"

With this, the Sacaen brought her lips down to the head of his dick and began to lick it. These licks were at first probing and gentle, going down to the rest of his length. Quickly, however, they began to become into a more urgent swirling, with her tongue and saliva surrounding Mark's dick. Mark groaned and began to get worried. What if he ejaculated right here and now? The way Lyn bobbed her head and the manner in which her tongue that had just been previously mixed with his a few minutes ago was driving him crazy! A powerful pressure began to build in his rod, and an inevitable release was sure to follow soon. He stared at the ceiling as Lyn continued her sensual blow job, rotating her tongue around his prick. Her mouth went down a little further, licking his balls gently and daintily nipping at his large, rough scrotum with her teeth. Now that his dick had gotten simulation in all areas, it would be a lot harder to keep back his seed. Lyn now went back up to the head of his dick and resumed her sucking, indulging his entire length into her moist mouth. Once again, her tongue rotated around his wide girth, her tongue going from the bottom to the tip of his straining member.

Not being able to hold it out any longer, Mark's dick sprayed out a huge amount of semen, causing Lyn to involuntarily back out. This made it so that his jizz was spurted out all over her shoulders, chest, and face. Lyn, extremely eager to please, licked it all off, replacing the seed on her slick body with saliva. She nonchalantly swallowed as much as she could, the taste pleasing her as well. Seeing all of this, Mark let out with a sigh, "Lords, you're so sexy…."

Lyn grinned her mischievous grin, but was soon pushed to the side by Camilla. "Lyn dear, that was quite a show, I must say. But you really musn't start like that, first you have to get them a little ready. You know, really stir it up in him!" explained the buxom knight. Lyn rolled her eyes but decided to pay attention to the next actions.

Camilla crawled on her knees to Mark on the bed, her huge and beautiful figure looming over his as she planted a kiss on his dry lips. Her moist lips collided feverishly with his, as her tongue entered the Elibian tactician's mouth with no hesitation. His hands went down to Camilla's huge ass, giving it a squeeze as they made out. The Elibian strategist and Nohrian princess parlayed like this for quite a while, Lyn watching and reluctantly getting wet. Once she could feel that his dick was back in order, she slowly went down his body, kissing his neck and nipples on the way. After ripping her bra in two, she grabbed her humongous breasts and smooshed them together over Mark's erect rod.

This elicited a sudden gasp from Mark, who had never gotten a titjob before. Camilla's ample breasts provided a sensual and very satisfying cushioning for his dick as she squeezed them together again and again. Mark started to moan, not believing just how warm and amazing they felt. Camilla's squeezing got more and more vigorous as the gigantic pillows of fat continued their vicious massaging. "Mmmm...Mark, honey, I'm the best, am I not? Your Camilla…" she sultrily asked as he groaned further.

Her tits were so perfectly _warm_ , and they contained a distinct feeling of weight that added so much to the sensation. Mark was in absolute heaven and almost felt light headed; it is for this reason that he didn't even notice Lyn who was staring at the entire act while strapping off her bra and slipping down her panties with a smirk. The tactician pretty much completely collapsed from the immense amounts of pleasure he was being given and his head hit the pillow as he fell completely back.

It was here when Lyn made her way over to Mark, her pussy ripe and dripping with nectar right above his face. The licking of her lips and what he knew about face reading indicated that this was some sort of competition, and that Lyn wouldn't go down quietly. Mark gasped and his heart rate increased to new levels. No WAY this was going to end without the three of them being as messy as possible. To be honest, that's exactly how Mark liked it. Lyn slowly descended until her vagina was at Mark's mouth and her legs near the sides of his head. The horny strategist began licking between her lips, tasting and swallowing her bodily fluids. As they continued to secrete from her cunt and Mark kept on drinking it all, Lyn began to moan loudly as the stimulation increased. Mark's hands ascended to reach Lyn's precious pair of very sizable breasts, squeezing them and pinching the peaks of her tits. This launched Lyn into a new level of euphoria, yelping and moaning undisconcernably. "You like this, don't you, Mark? You love my breasts?" From Mark's mouth came a mix of positive answers, repeating the names of his stunning lovers, pants, and moans.

There the three were, Camilla driving her huge boobs along his length, Lyn's pussy on his face, moaning as her creamy legs squeezed his head. Mark's tongue voraciously licking her dripping cunt. The trio were very impressed with each other's stamina, and this continued for quite a while. Eventually, Camilla felt satisfied and decided to begin riding Mark. The feeling of Camilla's familiar yet still so amazing pussy meeting his dick once again pleasantly surprised Mark, who let out a loud groan. Camilla began to bounce immediately, having no regard for Mark and instead focused on highlighting just how sexy she was.

As Lyn got closer and closer to her orgasm, she started to tense up. Her legs squeezed Mark's head even more, her hands gripped his rustled brown hair, and she called out his name louder and with more necessity. Mark could only stare in awe at the beautiful Sacaen before, him, her breasts heaving with his grabby hands on them, and her lush green locks plastered to her face because of sweat. Yet behind her, he could see Camilla, doing an amazing job of rebounding herself onto his pelis repeatedly, He could see her amazingly long lavender tresses and gigantic rack flowing along with her motions, her thick lips moaning and whispering out his name. The sight of his prick disappearing and appearing again from her mound was extremely rewarding, as was the visage of the two pairs of gargantuan breasts heaving above him.

At last, Mark gave in and his dick spouted out seed into Camilla's fertile womb, painting it a brilliant pearly white. Camilla grinned as she knew that Mark had cummed into her and felt that her mission was accomplished. Lyn was the last to peak, secreting her plentiful juices onto Mark's dazed face. He got off and collapsed next to him, panting and puffing. Camilla also dismounted her new favorite thing to ride and laid down on the other side of the tactician, her breasts surging. "So, Mark?" Lyn started, still huffing from her oral, "Who was better? Who's sexier? Me or her?"

The ladies glared at him expectedly, excited for his answer. Mark thought he might know already, but he would be an idiot to give up further "explorations" with these two tonight. Not only that, but he deeply treasured both the warrior and the princess, there was no way he could only have one of them. "Hmmm...I think I might require further study…" he answered with a mischievous grin.

"What? You don't know? Well... that simply cannot be…." retorted the princess with a knowing beam.

"Well, why don't we get started?" Mark offered as the three got ready for a long night of, let's just say, more than friendly competition."

 **A pretty nice trio in my opinion, I hope you guys had fun! I AM back if not busier than ever, so expect some new stuff at a probably slower pace. If you're bored and waiting for new entries, I encourage you to visit some of the older entries, as I added more to most of them! I hope you guys liked it, if you did, please try to spread it around if you can!**

 **Comment Replies :**

 **AztekGarduno** : Thank you for your understanding! Robin X Corrin will hopefully be coming within the next few entries!

 **HalJordan** : I appreciate your honest feedback! Robin X Corrin is heavily requested so I want to do that soon, and since you want Ryoma X Karla short, I hope it can come soon!

 **Parki** : You're right, I'm still very much in the learning process. Is it okay if I just wait on your Tharja and Hector requests, until someone else requests with them? If not, maybe I could just pair them up together! As for your Mae X Boey X Anonymous one, I'll try to cook something up.

 **DaManWOFear** : Thank you so much, your words mean a lot to me! It's kind of shameful how little Alm X Celica there is, I'm glad to contribute!

 **Asher919** : Sounds like a good idea! Your other request is also in the works :)

 **Muko-sa** : Your kind words make me feel all fuzzy! Same, both pairings deserve more, as well as Alm, Celica, and Marth in general! Feel free to request, just know that I have a buuuunch to do.

 **Trentmillenium619** : By child sex, I mean sex involving children. I don't like to do incest, and I won't for the time being, but maybe for special milestones I'll have request opportunities where there are no rules. M!Robin X F!Corrin is by far the most wanted pairing so I'll be sure to get on that!

 **Guest 1** : Sounds like a fun prompt. Just to be clear, do you want the chapter to be called "Dawn Blessing"? Also, it's going to take a long time, seeing as I have a ton of chapters waiting. Thank you for your patience.

Lastly, I just wanted to say thank you for all of the follows and favs, I appreciate it a lot! Even more so, and this is late, but to the people who supported me when I took a break back in February : thank you SOOOO much! Happy reading, and more may be on their way soon!


	13. Peri X Laslow - Free and Loud (Long)

**9.) Laslow X Peri - Free and Loud, for Shadow152**

 **A nice pairing does some not so nice stuff! (Well, I guess it depends on your definition.) I tried to make this chapter a tiny bit different, please enjoy!**

 **Setting of Act : Hallway of Castle Krakenburg & Nearby Armory**

"Looks like Xander is fast asleep, Laslow." Peri informed with a mischievous smirk.

"Excellent! Let's get started then! Is it my turn, or yours?"

After an awfully dramatic fake sigh which was meant to disguise the smile tugging at her lips, Peri answered, "Yours, yours! Hurry it up then, and don't be as loud as last time!"

Laslow blushed lightly and started unzipping his pants. The two were, of course, Xander's retainers. As such, each night they were assigned to stand in front of his closed room and protect him through out the night. Each shift was tiring, draining, and worst of all, incredibly boring. That is, until a few months ago, when the pair decided to spice things up and make even the most mind-numbing of jobs extremely fun. They were a natural fit; Laslow was obviously extremely flirtatious, and always eager for anything sexual, and Peri's voracious appetite didn't apply only to her joys of killing.

So there they were, engaging in something that would surely get them removed from the house of Nohr if caught; something dishonorable and shameful. Yet this was a most regular routine between the two of them, it was just life at this point. Laslow slipped his lower region's undergarments down as the alluring cavalier got on her knees. She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet, musky scent of his loins, a scent that she was familiar yet alien with. It almost reminded her of another smell she loved - that of blood. She supposed that blood and what lay inside Laslow's loins weren't too different; both were viscous liquids imperative for life. Still closing her eyes, her thin yet robust fingers went to his penis, massaging his balls. Laslow was easily aroused, but anyone would likely succumb to Peri's impressive technique. Seemingly, war was not the only art she excelled in.

Her fingers kneaded and played with his scrotum, then went up to his rod, pumping it with the perfect amount of force and care. The bluenette's fingers joined in a circle to further increase Laslow's pleasure. "A-ahh...this never gets old…" Laslow moaned as he tilted his head back.

To make the experience more arousing, Peri opened her eyes, gazed sensually into his, and whispered, "You like that, don't you? You like me stroking your big big dick, don't you?"

Laslow could only let out a few groans as his penis hardened to its limit. "Damn….I still don't know how you're so good at this…"

Peri giggled and got off her knees, standing back up now. She leaned her partner against the wall and started to grind her clothed center against Laslow's bare dick. Peri traveled slowly, making sure that her fellow retainer could fully feel the heat emanating from her body. After this, she pulled her pants down so that his cock could be grinded against a less guarded service. This time when she gyrated down, Laslow let out a quiet gasp and froze, overwhelmed by the pleasure he was experiencing. All he could do was stare into her one revealed, pink eye and hang his mouth open as she rubbed their cores together, one bare and the other close..

Perhaps the most enticing part of what was happening was actually the fact that it was happening at all. There they were, the two of Xander, the crown prince of Nohr's most trusted retainers, humping each other in the dimly lit halls while they were supposed to be on duty. The rascally rebel side of Laslow loved it, the prospect of being so horny that nothing else mattered; not their positions, not their jobs, not even their lord. Just the two of them releasing their tension. They didn't often kiss, but these thoughts that Laslow was having along with the amazing sensation Peri's ass and pussy, even covered, was gifting him made him go for her lips.

Her dull pink lips were overjoyed about his efforts, accepting his gladly. From the few kisses Laslow had experienced, none were as rough as this one. Tongues warred as their faces bent and stretched to arrange more access. Peri's hands went flying to his hair, her arms around his shoulders and her warm yet sheltered breasts colliding with his. Meanwhile, Laslow's hands couldn't quite decide where to grab, they rapidly switched from the back of her head to her bountiful ass to eventually settling with her back. Laslow's tongue darted around their meeting, licking her lips as hers entered his mouth. Eliciting some moans from Peri, Laslow started to be more active with his thrusts.

From her experience, he had always been very energetic during sex. Few men she had been with displayed the same vigor he always did. Whether this came from his athletic physique, flirtatious attitude, raw horniness, or a monstrous combination of the three, she didn't know. Tonight was one of his more robust performances, as his dick continued to ram against her soaking scrap of panties. The sound of their clothed union echoed throughout the dimly lit hallway along with the music of their liplock.

Laslow was incredibly close to bursting before he reluctantly broke the kiss and told his associate, "Peri, it's almost here…"

Peri, still dazed from the sudden removal of Laslow's lips from hers, didn't quite catch the memo. Multiple thin lines of saliva lay in the air, connecting their openings. She stared at Laslow's wet lips before being commanded by him, "Peri! Please, you know it's my turn today!"

Breaking free of her trance, she stopped leaning on him and lowered herself to his crotch once again. The tip was coated with a mix of his pre-cum and a bit of her vaginal fluids from their grinding. The eccentric cavalier's damp mouth closed around the entire length of Laslow's penis. The taste was exactly what she was hoping for and was quite similar to the general musk of his groins. Enticed by its sweetness, Peri went in deeper and sucked on it vigorously, as if she was attempting to get some sweet drink in her mouth. Not too long after, she realized, that's exactly what she was after.

Laslow was overjoyed and rested his head on the door to Xander's room, enjoying the moment to the fullest. His dick had been throbbing for a while now, but he wanted to make it last as long as possible. Every day they alternated, so he wasn't going to end his night until he had to. Slurping noises started to emit from the collision; Peri was getting more into it then usual. When he looked down at her, the sight of his fellow retainer focusing all she had on his dick while her legs rested on the floor made him shiver from pleasure. Her tongue rapidly switched tactics; sometimes it would swirl around the head, other times it licked its way down his immense length, attempting to coax out his desired drink.

Their sessions always started as a way to pass the time but morphed into other things. Tonight, it had turned into a worship of Laslow's cock from Peri. Her needy hands grabbed his balls and started to rub them, eliciting more moans of appreciation from Laslow. Saliva dribbled down to her busy fingers, acting as a natural lubricant for their activity. An enormous tension was nearing its end as Laslow's dick started to twitch uncontrollably. He let out a huge gasp as his penis erupted into Peri's mouth. Huge amounts of the hero's white ichor traveled to Peri's tongue, where it was promptly swallowed after dancing around. Every last drop was messily and hastily consumed by Peri, who lapped it all up with her pink tongue. Laslow happily sighed and gained back awareness of his surroundings. "Aaah, that was good Peri. You're improving." he commented.

"Mmhmm," Peri mumbled as she licked her cum stained lips. "We better get ready again, before someone finds us."

"Right you are." her partner replied. "Let me just get to the washroom for a second and I'll be right back."

After the two were returned to their default state, they resumed guarding the crown prince for the night.

It was in the evening, after all of the skirmishes of the day. That afternoon, the Nohrian forces had put down three rebellions, Garon's orders. None of the conquests were particularly difficult, especially when they had the likes of Laslow and Peri on their side. Both were formidable warriors, even battling Prince Ryoma of Hoshido on even terms a few months ago when it was necessary. Though they had been sent to separate battles today, surely their individual might was incredible as well, even if the secret Ylissean hadn't performed well. As was Laslow's practice, he attempted to get familiar with some of the fair women from one of the towns they had battled in.

She had a rich, mahogany head full of hair, and her sky blue eyes captivated Laslow like a moth to the flame. As he sat in the bar where she worked, he kept noticing her and eventually called her over. The Nohrian fighter never quite had success with the ladies, but today was not a day of failure. Today he would prove to everyone that he possessed unimaginable magnetism. Today he would end the night with the thought of this woman in his heart. Today he would show everyone just how charismatic he could be!

...Until he accidentally spilled his bubbly drink on himself. Seeing an opportunity arising, he hastily quipped, "Well, I guess this one's on me!"

The beauty gave him a quizzical look and proceeded to ask, "Should I get a towel for you, sir?"

Laslow, embarrassed but not giving up, answered, "No, it's no trouble! Looking at you, I won't need my shirt anyway!"

It took a moment for his innuendo to sink into her brain, and when it did, she let out an outburst, "Augh, you're disgusting! What pigs have taken over our town!"

Panicking, Laslow quickly explained, "Wait, no, sorry! I apologize ma'am, I didn't mean it to come out like that! All I'm saying is...you're really beautiful, you know that? Your eyes really compliment your dress!"

Despite his now honest intentions and cheeky grin, the woman understandably stormed out of the bar, fuming at his jokes. All around the bar, people stared at Laslow, wondering about this young man. He was supposed to be Prince Xander's retainer? The one who helped fight off the unimaginably powerful Ryoma? Others started to leave the bar as well, although Laslow couldn't tell if it was because of him or if they were just drunk and wanting to go home. The disheartened swordsman walked out of the bar as well, head drooping.

"Will I ever get someone to call my own? What's wrong with me?! Why can't I help it…" these thoughts raced through his mind as he made his way to his horse to ride back to Castle Krakenburg for the night shift. At least he had Peri's pussy to look forward to, if she even was there for their shift. Today she had been sent to a different site, closer to the border. Maybe that's why he had been feeling especially lonely today…

Peri was humming alone in the armory, cleaning up her bloody spear. Washing up her weapons was almost a hobby of hers; it soothed her mind to see the remains from her defeated enemies being removed from her tools. Once she was finished, she removed her breast plate, which was also dirty and stained from bodily destruction. This let her ample breasts be given some space, which was a somewhat rare delight for her.

She gave one look at her breast plate and licked a small amount of blood off of it. "Mmmmm…." she licked her lips. "Exactly like his syrup…." she lustfully thought. Peri could feel her recently unrestricted tips of her tits getting hard. Putting her armor piece down, she decided, "Maybe I'll just take a little break to attend to some things…"

The Nohrian cavalier started to feel her tits through her clothing, bringing out some low grunts. Her heterochromatic eyes closed as she continued her ministrations. Small bits of drool began to dribble out from her pink lips as her mind conjured up images and memories of Laslow. She realized that he had become a big part of her life, and that their nightly activities were what she looked forward to for most of the days. Speaking of which, her excitement for her fellow retainer's tongue penetrating her currently dripping pussy increased dramatically. Before she could escape her pleasurable stupor, she opened her eyes to see Laslow himself staring at her, blushing and with a bright shade of red on his face. "Well then….looks like someone couldn't wait until tonight." he remarked with a wink.

"Sh-shut up! Bastard!" Peri exclaimed as she wiped the drool off her face and grabbed her breast plate. Laslow noticed that her tits were hardened, which served as inspiration for his next quip, "Peri, if you're having a _hard_ time getting off, I'm here to help." he offered.

"You're acting more perverted than usual. What happened, more rejection?" Peri was enraged and though she usually acted like a mindless killing machine, she could bring out the insults if needed.

Laslow gasped and looked down. His earlier attempts of wooing had not gone well, and paired with his performance in battle had really brought down his self-confidence. "Well, you're not wrong." he mumbled woefully.

The cavalier felt instant regret, and after a few seconds, she apologized, "Look, Laslow. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did."

Laslow grinned dryly and replied, "No, Peri, you're right. Why am I so messed up?!"

"There, there, Laslow. What happened today?" she asked.

"You know the bar, near the site today?" After receiving a nod from Peri, he continued, "Well, you know me. There was this really fetching lady there, and….I tried to bring up a conversation, but it went the opposite way…"

The Nohrian horsewoman asked, "How bad?"

"...walking out of the place, people staring bad." he told her disheartedly.

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"...Say, did you see anyone on the way over here, the armory?" Peri questioned.

Laslow, still looking down, answered, "No, everyone's out exploring the sights."

"Mmm. Well, since we have some time, and also since I'm halfway out of my armor already, how 'bout locking that door over there?" she motioned.

The mercenary looked up and beamed at Peri. "Oh, it's so on!"

The door was shut quickly by Laslow, who turned to see a giggling Peri dashing towards him. They met in a kiss, but their lip lock was only the base of their true pleasures. Almost immediately, his hands snaked down to her plump derriere, clutching it tightly. Peri slammed him against the bolted door, causing a huge clanging noise to echo around the armory. Besides that sound, the only notes that could be heard were the clashes of their lips. The make out was sloppy, and almost too enthusiastic. The pair couldn't quite get coordinated, tongues touching against noses before returning to dancing with each other. Eventually they settled on meeting outside, saliva dribbling on the floor.

Laslow persistently grasped her ass through her cloth. Peri's tongue left Laslow's and licked at his jawline and neck. "Peri….we're doing it here…."

The cavalier's lips met his throat and started to nibble lightly before groaning out, "Mmmhmmm, you're going to fuck me…"

His head leaned back against the metal door, giving his lover more space to relish in him. This was the calm before the storm in his mind; she was planting kisses on him and he was compressing her rump. Peri started to lean further against him, causing her breasts to squish against his own muscled chest. Right now, they were simply appreciating each other's bodies and each other as people.

After several minutes of indulging, Laslow whispered into her ear, "Are you ready now?"

"On the table, yeah. You know how I like it." she said, wrapping her legs around him,

Laslow carried her to a nearby platform which various weapons on it. Before slamming her on it, he quickly shoved them off the table, clearing it. As she crashed onto the surface, Peri exclaimed, "So forceful, perfect! Don't ever slow down!"

Her lover remarked, "Now let's get to the fun part." Her chest was against the cold metal of the stand, with her back facing him and his clothed dick lingering over her own concealed cunt. Laslow untied her hair, letting the blue and pink locks fall free over her shoulders. After this, Peri's leggings and panties were pulled down, revealing her impressive posterior, along with Laslow's colossal dick. The head of his rod slipped through her ass cheeks before a sizable length of his pole rammed into her hole.

Peri yelled in pain, but surprisingly, her partner never faltered. "Hey, chief! We didn't even use any lube, could you take it a bit more easy?!" she exclaimed.

"Are you kidding? You said not to slow down! Besides, the hurt will go away soon!" He told her.

"If you're going to keep going, go harder!" she shouted.

"Whatever you want, Peri!" Laslow uttered.

He took ahold of her hips and slammed it against his hips, bringing his rod deeper into her ass. Peri's new pleasure was audibly clear to her fellow retainer, as she began to utter out words of encouragement and satisfaction. The blue-haired cavalier could feel him grow harder and longer in her snatch, which brought on both anguish and sensation. Normally, her mixed screams and moans would've easily exposed them, but in the armory, they were secure to engage in whatever activities and be as loud as they wanted. Her nails scraped against the metal, which prompted Laslow to realize that she was hurting. In turn, he reached over and uncovered her capacious breasts, sliding her top down to her lower back.

They were soon fondled, which greatly helped to dilute some of the pain. Peri's tits quickly grew erect in his hands from gentle pinches and gropings. Now able to take her mind off the rough nature of his poundings, the Nohrian woman began to get lost in a world of gratification. Instead, she focused on the tender way he treated her nipples, and the sweet feeling of his penis sending waves throughout her body.

Laslow, meanwhile, was greatly enjoying his time. The visage of ripples traveling through her rump was almost as rewarding as having her large, sweaty breasts literally at his fingertips. Peri's body, which included her breasts and hair, heaved along with his forceful hands. He could see that she was having fun too, as small amounts of saliva dropped to the table from her mouth. "I love you, Peri…" he moaned out.

Peri was silent. In her euphoria, she thought about her relationship with Laslow. Did she really love him? So far they had assisted each other dutifully in their roles as retainers, yes, and they had engaged in the matters of the flesh several times. But other than that, they were not' similar in the slightest. Even as he continued to pound her with the ferocity and power she so desperately needed, she couldn't help but think that it was like they were from entirely different worlds. Laslow seemed to have compassion, to have ambition. Compare that to herself, and it wasn't even close. Peri herself felt that she was more or less a husk of a body left. Her experiences had shriveled her into a one-woman killing machine.

Her lover's fingers circled around her stiff tits as he freely delighted in her impressive body. The visage of her twitching muscles was almost as delicious as the sweet smell of cinnamon in her hair. Laslow suddenly had an intuitive idea, one that he hoped his fellow retainer would be fine with. Slaps started to bounce around the room, all deriving from the swordsman's treatment of her derriere. "Laslow! Why-" Her voice was cut off from a particularly hard pinch of her right nipple, soon followed by a multitude of powerful smack.

Just minutes later, both of the Nohrians were practically screaming. Neither had the opportunity to really let loose with each other before, and this was their chance. Peri's usually pale ass was now painted red from the abuse it had received. Yet despite the almost violent nature of his love-making with her, she loved every second of it. Likewise, the usually stylish locks on her head were now disheveled and messy. Much of her hair was patted to the sweat on her skin, along with the clothes she still had on. A pattern of sorts ran through her head constantly. Whether it was a noisy smack, a meaty thrust, or a sensual tweak, Laslow had her consistently aroused. Even as he became light-headed and lost in her pheromones, he never faltered to put her first and try to make it the best possible experience.

Each strike her ass endured eventually built up in her mind until she reached an important conclusion; they _were_ similar. Extremely similar. Though they often had unalike and sometimes even conflicting methods, both fought on the same side. Both had the same base sense of justice. Neither were afraid to get down and dirty when the time came. And now was almost their time.

"Peri….where do you want it?" Laslow wheezed, his dick twitching in her constricting cave.

Peri thought for a moment, her tits filling his hands and her legs wobbling from the strength being displayed. "Inside….drench my hole….."

With a rasped gasp, he did exactly that. Ropes and ropes of Ylissean seed were unleashed into her sore sphincter. Because there was little space left in her already full rear, the efforts of their sodomy began to leak out onto the cold floor. Laslow's dick pulled out, coated with dribbling bodily fluids. Once removed, further semen leaked out of her ass and down her legs, staining her dark leggings and boots. "I really don't look forward to cleaning this up."

Peri turned around and faced him, now stable on her own two legs. A dainty peck was placed on the tip of his nose before the cavalier replied. "Oh no, we're not done. You still owe me some licks."

"We can do that anytime, though! Even tonight. How about…."

"How about what?"

"How about we take this time to do stuff that we normally couldn't? Where we can be...loud?"

Peri laid on the steel table on her back. Expertly, she spread her legs open in front of him, giving a strong, sex-linked musk to the room. "Come on! Hurry it up then, and be even louder than last time!" she exclaimed with a wink.

 **So there it is! I apologize for taking so long with this one, it's been forever. In truth, my mother got extremely sick and I had to spend a lot of time taking care of my younger siblings. (Who knew an eight year old girl could scream so loud?!) As such, obviously I didn't want them to see this or anything, so I had to write at a much slower pace. School has also started and is starting to stack up, so I'm afraid that I can't promise that this will be updated very often. Still, I'll try my best and maybe get a short one in soon!**

 **I apologize for not being finished with Robin X Corrin, I plan to make it really special! This was an older request that I thought should be finished. Have fun!**

 **Comment Replies :**

 **RedRat8 : Thank you so much! Pretty exhilarating to write, Mark's a lucky guy!**


	14. Karla X Ryoma - Clash of Blades (Short)

**10.) Karla X Ryoma - Clash of Blades, requested by HalJordan (and a friend)**

 **Ryoma's one of my favs from Fates and I have a sweet spot for female myrmidons so this was really fun, not to say that the others weren't! If that wasn't enough, my friend actually wanted something with Karla, so I hope she likes this. I like to think these two are pretty good for each other, plus, they're both drawn by the amazing Senri Kita in Heroes! Without further ado, here we go!**

 **Setting of Act : Dueling Grounds (Askr)**

The katana sliced at its opponent, narrowly missing as Karla performed a swift backflip. The dark haired swordswoman launched her own strike, which was easily blocked by Ryoma. Feeling that she was in a good enough position for another shot or two, she stabbed at her rival, who sidestepped out of the way. However, she anticipated his movement and slashed towards his face. The position that the prince had to go in to successfully block was difficult and left him open, but he was able to deflect the attack nonetheless. However, because of the power of Karla's efforts, Ryoma's katana went flying out of his hand.

Sensing that her victory was near, the Elibean warrior brought down her sword over his head. Much to her surprise, the Hoshidan samurai very skillfully clasped her blade between the palms of his hands. Next, he grabbed her grasping fingers, and turned the sword to the ground. Regretfully, a powerful kick was delivered to her abdomen, which, as was taught in Hoshido, forced the weapon out of her hand. Now the combatants were both disarmed, yet the fight continued.

Karla threw a swift roundhouse kick, but it was quickly caught by her enemy, who used the opening to deliver a strong throat chop. She flinched heavily from this, so Ryoma attempted to get an additional hit on her. Unexpectedly, the swordswoman recovered quickly and caught his hand. Pulling him closer, she delivered a powerful boot, knocking him onto the floor. Although he had the air knocked out of his lungs, Ryoma had enough awareness to perform a sweep kick to her lower legs, making Karla fall on the ground as well.

The high prince tried to get up, but the opponent pushed him back and got on top of him. Sitting on his loins, she delivered a barrage of quick jabs to his face, most of which were blocked. Ryoma eventually grasped both of her fists, which was a big turning point in the clash. With lightning speed, he palmed her chest with enough force to launch her off of him. He got up and took ahold of his sword only to see that Karla had done the same. The enemies sized each other up before slashing at each other again.

From now on, both of their minds went on autopilot, so to speak. As he narrowly dodged Karla's blade, he thought about the noble and the way she handled herself. Of course, this was just a sparring session, one of their many, all set up by her brother Karel. He had thought that it was a good idea for his sister to learn how to fight against different styles and maybe even pick them up. As such, they had been dueling sparingly for months now.

Through their sessions, Karla and Ryoma had gotten rather close, both reaching an understanding in the need to protect their siblings and upholding their traditions. Even more than that, there was a silent respect in each other's skills with the blade. Both were known for their immense and almost supernatural ability, and here they could build upon that even more. As such, they had made sure that each training session would be productive and educational. In fact, training would often last long into the night, even when no one was present, like that evening.

The meetings had become so athletically demanding that neither wore their usual attire when sparring. Ryoma ditched his face armor and much of his protection in general, instead dressing in a kimono-like white outfit that allowed him to make faster strikes. Similarly, the Elibean had left behind her more ceremonial blue portions of her robes to reduce drag. The change gave more insight to the shape of her body, which Ryoma found himself infatuated with. Not paying attention, a fast cut from Karla grazed his chest, while a second scraped his arm. Luckily, he wasn't hurt, but her slashes had created rips through his clothing, such that his biceps and chest was visible.

Now in razor-sharp focus, Ryoma concentrated and delivered a powerful warding strike to back his adversary away. In Karla's mind, she found herself even more away from reality. The way Ryoma's muscles moved whenever he slashed had her captivated, along with the small bit of his pectorals she could make out. She didn't give many as much respect as she did Ryoma. The crown prince had an obvious power to him, yet also possessed a remarkable kindness, as well as his famed wisdom. It was almost surprising that he was as young as he was, despite his large stature and intimidating station. From what she could tell, he was perhaps one of the most skilled fighters in the entire Order. Karla may have had the upper hand in their current parley, but she knew that if he was armed with Raijinto, it might be going differently.

Catching her off guard, Ryoma delivered a powerful blow from the top. To dodge, Karla had no other option but to jump backwards. Unfortunately, the katana cut right through parts of her clothing, right down in between her breasts. The blade only left once her robes were severed a few inches above her belly button, which made it so that a large part of her cleavage and chest was able to be seen. The Hoshidan blushed, but Karla, not noticing, took it upon her to launch a slash at him, to which he parried and slashed at her. It barely missed her once again, slicing up her leg and deep into the side of her robe, giving more length to her leg.

Ryoma and Karla stared at each other, openly gawking.

Katana and sword alike dropped to the floor as the two warriors collided in a searing kiss. Karla started to stroke her lover's fine mane while Ryoma opted for a more sexual action; reaching down towards her ass to squeeze. Her smooth yet incredibly firm rump was kneaded by his fingers, flesh being rearranged and altered only to return to its natural position for a repeat. Above, the two had no hesitation in entering each other's mouths, which were already shared.

Just like their previous duel, tongues clashed and battled against each other, neither willing to give up. They slipped and slid against each other, which echoed the situation outside of their openings. Ryoma leaned into her chest, causing their combined bodies to crash gently against the thick railing, her large breasts against his robust pecs. Karla moaned into the kiss and draped her shapely leg around his hip, bringing him closer and forcing his erection further against her cloth. The liplock intensified, with neither wanting to take a breath of air. Eventually, Ryoma succumbed, leaving several trails of saliva hanging in the air between them. The duo looked each other in the eyes, trying to see what the other felt. Karla's intense desire was clear, with her pupils directly focused on him and a moist tongue visible through her almost closed mouth. Likewise, the Princess of Swords saw the want in his own eyes. Most importantly, both could see that they wanted each _other_ , not each other's bodies. Karla's hands stroked his face before beginning to make out again with a renewed passion.

In between kisses, Ryoma grunted out, "What about Bartre?" His lover indulged in his lips for at least two minutes before replying with a slight wink, "Ryoma, I can love both of you. Even if I love one of you a lot more." With that, the Hoshidan smiled and then returned to their vigorous make out while ripping down her traditional garb. He wasn't messing around, as he used his powerful arms and the alluring rips in her clothing to get it off as soon as possible. Karla did the same, slowly yet desperately taking off his own outfit. Luckily, he had shed his crimson armor during their sparring, otherwise disrobing him would be far more difficult. Their tattered clothes on the floor, the masters of the sword were left only in garments that concealed their genitals.

Karla used her strength to push off the railings, launching the both of them away. "Lie down, love." she commanded the prince.

Ryoma complied, lying down flat on his back on the ground, his hair cushioning him. Karla seductively took off her soaking thong and tossed it onto the pile of discarded clothing. The setting sun glared perfectly off of her silky skin as she stood naked in front of Ryoma. Large breasts and beautiful dark hair combined with her visibly moist vagina surrounded by pubes combined to make her one of the most stunning women in the army, and perhaps the most delightful Ryoma had ever been with. "You look like a goddess…" he let out.

Blushing, she got on her knees and pulled down his customary Hoshidan briefs, which contained a hint of pre-cum. Karla gasped at the sight of his newly revealed, colossal cock, her breasts bouncing slightly at her movement. "Ryoma…by Hanon…"

The prince of Hoshido said, "I hope it'll be enough for you."

The Princess of Swords smirked and told him, "More than enough. Now, no more words. Let's have our actions speak for us."

Ryoma nodded, intent on seeing what she planned to do. Karla got on top of Ryoma, with her ass pointing to his face and her own countenance facing his Hoshidan pride. She licked the slit of his dick a handful of times, then quickly moistened his entire penis. Groaning in satisfaction but wanting to please her as well, Ryoma's tongue traveled to her cunt, licking the inner lips. He gently nipped at her outer labia and then proceeded to sink his mouth into her opening. This elicited loud moans from his lover, who involuntarily arched her back and leaned against his muscular stature. In a strike of ingenuity, she grabbed her own breasts and used them to massage his cement-like rod. Her previous licks and the immense sweat from their bodies provided substantial lubrication. Her buttery boobs ran along his stiff length, providing a distinct sensation like no other.

Bodily fluids excreted rapidly from Karla's opening, which the Hoshidan lapped up eagerly. The nectar tasted almost sweet, like the familiar peaches from back home. Ryoma grabbed ahold of her ass to bring her closer and get a better angle to properly have what he needed to. His lover moaned out in joy before deciding that she wanted their first orgasm to be vaginal. Panting, she told him, "It's time, Ryoma…"

The spiky haired swordsman stopped eating her out and got out from under her. She was still on her stomach, so he flipped her around so that her behind was against the floor. If she was being honest, Karla almost enjoyed the rough yet loving way he was treating her now, even as she grunted while her position was changed. Looking down her body, she could see that his dick was even larger than it was several minutes ago. Slightly nervous but lusting for him, she wheezed out, "Fuck me, my love."

Ryoma held nothing back, ramming into her sopping pussy and getting a large amount of his cock inside. Both of them gasped at the almost instant pleasure that was obtained. With a few more thrusts, even more of his rod was inside her deep cave. As he pounded her with an unrivaled passion, his balls slapped against her skin.

Karla wrapped her long legs around his back and pulled him in closer, getting more of him in her. This perhaps wasn't the best idea, however, as not much more of him could simply fit in her, and the forced insertion caused her some pain. In fact, his dick's head _had_ to be right up against her cervix . Even then, her legs held tight, not willing to let him go. The prince groaned as he persevered in his fight to not let loose right then and there. Karla's cunt was an extremely tight fit, inner walls squeezing his dick for all it was worth. Her hands grabbed ahold of his broad shoulders and grasped them tightly. Ryoma in turn began to suck on the flesh on her breasts.

Once the couple got ahold of it, both started to moan with no restraint. Their utterances could be heard from a ways away, but neither could care. It was just the two of them, locked forever, engaging in a battle that they hadn't done with each other yet. Their bodies were already soaked with perspiration, but added moisture from their more recent endeavors made the activity even more intense. Not wanting it to end prematurely, Karla lifted up her partner's chin to catch his lips in a kiss, so that he would stop focusing on her tits so much. Stimulation was getting too much to bear, and no way would she stop their fucking so early.

Even then, both were excellent kissers, as evidenced by their earlier activities as well. Tongues fought against now familiar adversaries, wrestling with each other. Their make out was almost as loud as the actual pounding, as they weren't afraid to give it their all. The Elibean could taste her own honey on his lips and tongue, which just made her hang on to him closer and harder. They were truly inseparable now; even if someone like Bartre or Ryoma's siblings were to come, the pair were too connected and too engrossed in each other to stop now. Nearby, their ripped clothes lay beside them, abandoned to engage in important matters.

Their fucking continued, Ryoma's hips undyingly thrusting into Karla. They had been going at it for a long time now, as night had long since fallen. Karla's hair was patted to the ground, disheveled and tarnished. Similarly, Ryoma's hair had lost some of its volume, staying closer to his scalp. The two warriors could have orgasmed, but neither wanted to lose to the other. Kissing her feverishly, Ryoma realized that he had to do something in order to make her climax. While it wasn't a particularly creative idea, he decided to speed up the pace. He couldn't keep it up for long, but hopefully by then she would have submitted. Karla came to the same conclusion, although her idea was more ingenuitive. Her torso left the ground so that her teats touched his body. The erect, almost pink nipples raked across his skin, and while it didn't feel especially good, the thought of the Princess of Swords running her tits on him did in fact bring the Hoshidan close to defeat. She also kissed him with more intensity, so much so that one could've been concerned for both of them.

Ryoma's powerful thrusts forced her to moan into his mouth. Seeing an opportunity, the prince latched onto her tits with his hands and circled them tenderly. His dick slamming into her, tongue colliding against hers, and fingers treating her nipples made her succumb to a powerful orgasm which shook her body. Karla spasmed violently, her vision going white and whimpering from acute pleasure. Seeing that she was done in her disheveled state, Ryoma felt ready to release his throbbing dick from its tightening. A gargantuan amount of his seed was unleashed into her fecund body, load by load. He grunted loudly, the orgasm being perhaps his most powerful yet. Karla met his lips again, but this time it was a softer, sweeter kiss; one that really showed that she loved him.

After it was broken, she asked him, "Do you live with anyone here? We can't go to my house; I have my family there."

"Karla…" he said wistfully, "I'm sorry, but...not tonight. There are things I have to do tomorrow, and while you're the most important," he paused and gave her another short kiss before continuing, "we can do this another time. Perhaps where we can really take our time."

She was disappointed, but she understood the situation, "I see. Well, I'm glad I was summoned here. Otherwise I never would've met you." she told him with a smile.

Ryoma matched her smile before getting up and putting his shredded clothes back on. His lover did the same, and retrieved both of their blades from the ground as well. "That was an excellent training session, lord Ryoma." she said, starting to walk away.

The prince walked up to her and gave her one last kiss before replying, "You're quite the combatant, Karla. I love you."

She could only hope that the night concealed her blushing as she walked back to her home.

It was a simple hut-like dominion, well-suited for the family of four. Karla checked her brother to make sure he was okay, and he was. There he was, in a deep sleep and not having a clue what his sister had been doing. Next, she checked on her daughter, Fir. Fortunately, there she was, sleeping peacefully. Karla walked up to her bed to get a better look at her, as she was turned away from her mother. "What the-"

Karla flipped her around to see, yes, her daughter, but something was very, very different. Fir's hair was no longer a deep purple, but instead a very familiar dark brown. The shade of her skin seemed to be slightly different, and small features on her face were altered. Karla's mind raced, remembering her recent excursion and what had come from it. "Oh no..."

 **How was that? Maybe I'm too much of a fan of spontaneous sex, but it was fun to write! Next up SHOULD be a very wanted couple, don't worry…and again, I encourage you to revisit the older ones if you're bored, some of them have gotten some pretty big renovations. I hope they can keep y'all satisfied, I know I take forever with these. I'm glad you guys are giving me a lot of requests, but as follows, it's going to take a while to get to them all, thank you for your patience!**

 **Also, please Fav/Follow and share around if you enjoyed! Thanks!**

 **Comment Replies :**

 **Guest (Dawn's Blessing) :** Sounds good. Please let me know any other details!

 **Omega-Neos :** I love it! Sigurd special is on the list!

 **Guest :** I like a lot of these, I'll try a few of them! Until then please enjoy what's coming :)

 **Parki :** Thank you

 **Excite22 :** You got it! It's going to be a while but Laslow and Camilla will get their fun!

 **Happy reading!**


End file.
